Uzumaki, I am your
by maverick9871
Summary: Everyone knows the story about what happened the night of the Kyuubi attack...but what if there was more going on then what you know. See as a small change in the course of history changes the life of Naruto and the rest of the world. Narutoxharemxo.c
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

A 15 year old Naruto slept in his bed in his apartment. Earlier tonight Naruto stole the forbidden scroll of seals after being tricked by his accademy instructor Mizuki, learning the kagebunshin no jutsu, and learning about the Kyuubi.

As Naruto slept the seal holding the Kyuubi began to glow and before there was a puff of smoke that appeared in the room.

A figure looked down at Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The next morning Naruto was walking down the street when a girl about 15 years old with red hair and green eyes walked out of an ally ahead of him and appeared to be looking around when she bumped into Naruto and fell down on the ground backwards.

Naruto who hadn't been paying attention blinked and said "Oh sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright."

The girl looked up and said "Yeah but...could you give me a hand. My dress will shift wrong if I try to get up on my own and show the perverts around here things I don't want them to see." as she held up her hand.

Naruto took her hand and said "No problem miss..." as he pulled her up.

The girl said "Kushina. My name is Kushina. And you are."

Naruto smiled and said "Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, believe it." as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Kushina smiled and said "Thank you Naruto-kun and it wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention where I was going...in fact, I'm kind of lost." as she looked sheepish.

Naruto said "Your lost."

Kushina said "I just arrived in Konoha earlier today and I'm trying to find my way around...You wouldn't mind helping me out and show me around. I could use an escort Mr. Future Hokage."

Naruto said "Um, sure. Anywhere you want to go first."

Kushina said "Um...I hate to say this but I spent the last of my money to just get here. I need to find a place to stay and a job to make some money and..."

Naruto scrunched up his nose and said "Then I think you should come with me to see Jiji. He could probably help you. Come on. Follow me." as he took off running and Kushina said "Hey wait."

Naruto was a block away when he looked back and saw Kushina following but at a slower pace and Naruto blinked and when Kushina caught up she said "Wow, your fast."

Naruto said "Sorry, I'm use to running everywhere. I guess that your not use to being around ninja."

Kushina said "Not exactly. My family had wanted me to be a ninja and trained me some but I never like the idea of having to one day kill someone so after they died I quit training."

Naruto nods and said "I'm sorry to hear about your family."

Kushina said "It's OK. They died years ago."

Naruto nods and said "So your trained to be a ninja. What village you from."

Kushina said "My family was originally from the island of Whirlpool but after it was destroyed in the 2nd Shinobi war, my parents fled and went into hiding."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "I've never heard of Whirlpool."

Kushina said "Like I said, it was destroyed in the 2nd Shinobi war."

Naruto saw Kushina looked sad and said "Well anyways, why don't you come with me to see Jiji and I'll make sure not to run off and leave you."

Kushina smiled and said "Who knew you were such a honorable young man. Your parents must be proud of you." as she hooked his arm with hers.

Naruto frowned and said "I'm an orphan. I don't know anything about my parents."

Kushina smile slipped from her face and said "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Naruto said "It's OK. Like you, I got over it years ago. So, where did you come from." as they walked down the street.

Kushina said "My parents moved around a lot. We didn't stay in one place to much but I've been around to a lot of different places."

Naruto said "Really, that's cool. I've never been anywhere but here in Konoha."

Kushina said "The world is a huge place that can be pretty amazing...and scary. Bad things happen to good people for no reason."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "Wow, is this the Hokage tower. I thought we were going to see your Jiji."

Naruto said "Jiji is old man Hokage. He's really strong and kind but he's really old also."

Kushina giggled and as they made their way up the stairs Kushina kept her arm linked with Naruto while casting a glance around.

A few minutes later the Sandaime's secretary saw Naruto and Kushina and Naruto said "Can I see Jiji."

The secretary said "Yes Naruto-kun but who is this young lady. Is she your girlfriend." as she grinned seeing Kushina arm linked around Naruto's.

Kushina said "Naruto-kuns been kind enough to escort me here...but I bet Naruto-kun has to beat girls off with a stick with as handsome as he is."

Naruto blushed red and Kushina giggled as the secretary smiled and giggled.

Naruto quickly knocked on the Sandaime's door trying to hide his blush and the Sandaime's voice said "Enter."

Naruto opened the door and Kushina said "Opening the door open for me, such a ladies man you are Naruto-kun. Your girlfriend must love bragging about you with her friends." as she walked in.

The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork when he heard the knock and he blinked as he heard a female voice but his eyes grew wide and his breath hitched as he saw the look of the girl who walked in right before Naruto did and Naruto said "Hey Jiji, I want to introduce you to Kushina."

The Sandaime swallowed and thought "_It's just a coincidence she looks liker her, it's just a coincidence she has the same name. Calm down." _and said "Hello Kushina-san, how may I help you."

Kushina said "Well...Naruto-kun here thought that you might be able to help me. I've just arrived in Konoha today and I was looking for a job and a place to stay but I spent the last of my money on the supplies I used to get here."

Hiruzen said "I see...Well first I would like to welcome you to Konoha Kushina-san...do you have a family name."

Kushina said "I do but my parents were originally survivors of the destruction of Whirlpool and...Are you alright Hokage-sama, you look pale."

Hiruzen coughed and said "Must be something I ate. You said you parents were from Whirlpool."

Kushina said "Yes Hokage-sama. My parents stop using our family name in fear of those who destroyed thier home coming after them. They also told me it wouldn't matter because once I got married I would take my husbands name."

Hiruzen nods and thought "_Could she be an Uzumaki. Kushina is a common name of the Uzumaki clan and she does have the genetic triats of them."_ and said "Are you a ninja Kushina."

Kushina said "I have some training that my parents made me learn but I never really like the idea of maybe having to kill someone so I only use what they taught me to help protect myself or support myself. I'm a quick learner and have skills as a cook, a seamstress, a maid, a carpenter, a teacher, a baby sitter, a receptionist, and a few other things. I've been willing to learn any skills that were required of me in order to help me support myself."

Hiruzen said "I see...Well I can't think of anything right now that I have opened since most job request I get are for ninja but..."

Naruto said "Hey Jiji, what about helping Iruka-sensei. Kushina said she's got skills as a teacher and Iruka-sensei needs help after Mizuki...you know."

Hiruzen said "That would be a good idea Naruto but for security reasons I can't let someone start to work at the accademy without security clearance and unfortinately for your friend here I don't have any reason to give her clearance."

Naruto frowned and Kushina placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and said "It's alright Naruto-kun. I am sure I can find something to do if I keep looking around. I am sure that a village this size has at least some civilian jobs like painting fences or baby sitting, grocery shopping, or things like that I will be able to do. I'll just have to find me a place to stay and I'll be OK."

Kushina turned to the Sandaime and said "Thank you for welcoming me to your village Hokage-sama and in time I hope I will be able to call this place home if the people are as nice as Naruto-kun here. I greatly appreciate you making an opening in your busy schedule for me." as she bowed.

Hiruzen saw Naruto looked upset and he thought "_Maybe I might be able to bend the rules slightly just this once for you Naruto._" and said "Actually Kushina...The jobs you were talking about are usually D-rank missions given to gennin to teach them teamwork. I might be willing to give you a hand to get started and give you 1 D-rank mission a day at reduced pay until you can get something permenant."

Kushina and Naruto's eyes widen and Kushina said "Thank you Hokage-sama...I'll gladly accept."

Naruto said "But Jiji, how come she would have to work for a reduced pay."

Hiruzen said "Because she's not a ninja of Konoha so I'm treating her like I would a freelance where she would have to pay a small commision from her pay for Konoha giving her a mission."

Naruto scrunched up his nose and Kushina giggled and said "It's alright Naruto-kun. Even at a reduced pay I'll probably make more then you would on the same mission simply because I am working by myself where you would be with a team whose pay would be split between you and them."

Naruto blinked and said "Really."

Kushina nods and Naruto said "I see...well that will help you with getting money for now but you still need a place to stay."

Kushina said "Well once I get my first paycheck I can just rent a hotel room unt..."

Naruto shook his head quickly and said "No, You can stay at my apartment until you get enough to get you a house. The hotel rates are crazy. I tried checking into one once and you wouldn't believe the price they wanted me to pay for a single night. Getting a house will be better for you in the long run."

Kushina frowned and said "But I don't want to be a burden."

Naruto said "Your not. Your a friend. What kind of future Hokage would I be if I didn't help a friend in thier time of need when I could."

Kushina bit her lip and said "Alright...but how much do I owe you for staying with you."

Naruto said "Nothing."

Kushina pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips as she gave Naruto 'the look' and said "Naruto Uzumaki, I will not be staying at your apartment for free. If you won't accept my money then you will accept my services. I'll cook, clean, and shop for you as long as I stay with you. Do you understand me."

Naruto gulped as he saw the look on Kushina face and quickly nods and Hiruzen who was trying to keep from laughing said "Well it appears that everything is going to be fine for you and your friend Kushina, Naruto. Would you like your first mission now Kushina."

Kushina turns and said "Yes Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nods and took out a scroll and said "This is a job pulling weeds. I'm sorry but it's the only one I have available right now because it's a big yard and most teams I have turned it down."

Kushina said "That's alright Hokage-sama, I'll just use Kagebunshin to help me."

Hiruzens eyes widen and Naruto said "You can make Kagebunshin also Kushina."

Kushina said "It was one of the first jutsu my parents taught me. They said it was safer to teach me seals with a kagebunshin doing it then myself so that way if they screwed up and died I wouldn't be hurt and could learn from it. Especially with the way the information transfer back to me when they are dispelled. Dad always said they were a kage's secret to defeating paperwork. Of coarse I'm sure you already knew that Hokage-sama...Hokage-sama." as both her and Naruto heard a thud sound before turning and seeing the Sandaime hitting his head against the desk saying 'stupid' over and over again.

Naruto grab Kushina hand and said "I think we should go before he remembers we are here."

Kushina nods and allowed Naruto to drag her out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

After they were out of his office Naruto said "So...what other skills do you have besides kagebunshin no jutsu."

Kushina thought a moment and said "Tell you what. Since I'm going to be staying with you, how about we make a little deal."

Naruto said "What kind of deal."

Kushina put her arms over his shoulders and looked into his eyes and said "Let me do all the shopping for us including food, cloths, and anything I feel our place needs as well as handling the bills and I'll teach you my family jutsu but you have to learn them up to my families quality. Do you agree."

Naruto gulped since Kushina was only a few inches in front of his face as he felt his stomach flutter and he nods and Kushina said "Good boy, now I'll see you later after I finish my mission and get paid. Cya." as she kissed him on the cheek quickly before giggling as she left a stunned Naruto there while the secretary also giggled...especially after Naruto knees gave out and he fell to his knees and he reached his hand up to his cheek with a dazed look on his face.

When Naruto returned to his apartment later that afternoon to get ready to get his ninja profile pic taken and wanted to make an impression, his eyes widen finding that his apartment was now looked different. The walls that were an old beige looking color looked more like a beach with blue on the bottom half of the wall with a cream color in the middle and a small brown section with green above going to the roof that was now a light blue.

Kushina who was coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel said "Do you like it."

Naruto turned to her and said "This looks...wow, it reminds me a little of a beach."

Kushina smiled and said "I thought that since Whirlpool and Uzumaki mean the same thing I would try to bring a little bit of what Whirlpool looked like. I didn't get a chance to add all the details yet like shadings and lightings. I figure I can do that over time...that is if you don't mind."

Naruto said "Mind, I love it. My walls were the same color since I got my apartment when I was 5 and you've already cleaned this place up so much that it's amazing."

Kushina smiled and said "I'm glad you like it. I didn't get to do as much as I wanted to today and I figured you would be out with your girlfriend or friends so I haven't had a chance to fix dinner yet...is something wrong." as she saw a sad look on Naruto face.

Naruto bit his lip as he looked away from Kushina and said "I don't have a girlfriend...or really any friends either."

Kushina frowned and said "It's because of Kyuubi, isn't it."

Naruto eyes widen and turned to look at Kushina in shock and Kushina said "I'm a sensor so I can tell the difference in peoples chakra and I can tell your a Jinchuuriki. Since the only Bijuu I know of that has attacked Konoha is the Kyuubi then I figured that's what it is...especially after I saw the looks people were giving you when we were walking together toward the Hokage tower."

Naruto frowned and Kushina walked forward and said "And you know what...I don't care." as she put her arms around Naruto head and pulled him forward kissing him on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock for several moments before he slowly closed his eyes and tried to return the kiss.

Kushina closed her eyes and thought "_As a wo...woah, who would have thought that Naruto-kun would be bold enough to french me...or grab my ass...eep." _as Naruto hands that were on her ass slid down to her thighs and pulled her up and began to carry her while still french kissing her toward the table.

Kushina moved her hands up into Naruto hair and began to pull him even closer as she felt him sat her down on the table and Naruto moved his hands up her back causing Kushina to shiver a little with chills and excitement.

The next moment the table broke causing Kushina to slide away from Naruto as Naruto screamed out in pain as his foot was crushed under the table for a moment causing him to leap around on one leg while holding the other.

Kushina took several moments to figure out what was just happening and looking at Naruto she couldn't help but start to giggle before laughing.

Naruto hearing her laughing frowned and sat his hurting foot down gently and Kushina said "Well I was planning to get new furniture but didn't know what to start with but I guess I'll start with a new table."

Naruto who was frowning slowly stopped before saying "Looks like it...um." as his eyes widen and his face turned red with a blush.

Kushina seeing this thought "_He must be emberrassed."_ and said "You know, your a pretty good kisser. You sure you don't have a girlfriend."

Naruto shook his head no and Kushina said "Well that just won't do." as she got up and said "Help me get this mess cleaned up. After that I'll start cooking and..."

Naruto said "Shit, I forgot I..."

Kushina turned putting her hands on her hips and said "Language young man. You do not cuss in front of a lady...Now what did you forget."

Naruto who looked sheepish said "I'm suppose to get my picture taken for my ninja registration and I came back to put some paint on to make my picture stand out and..."

Kushina said "No. If you do then Hokage-sama will most likely make you retake it. If you want people to start seeing you as you and not the Kyuubi you need to become an example others need to follow."

Naruto eyes widen and Kushina smiled and said "Luckily for you, I thought of something like this already. In the bathroom there is a scroll with your name on it. Open the scroll and send chakra to the seal on it and a new outfit I got you is in it. Take a shower and put those cloths on for your picture. I'll clean up this mess and then start working on dinner for us. After that you and I are going to talk about what ninja skills you have so I can help you learn my family jutsu."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Why are you helping me. Nobody ever helped me like this."

Kushina bit her lip and said "I...My past is something I don't want to talk about Naruto a lot. I'm sure there are things you don't like to talk about, right."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "Then you understand what I am saying. Now go, I'll get this mess...it seems that you and I think more alike then I thought." as Naruto created 3 kagebunshin who quickly began to clean up the mess.

Kushina said "Now go get ready. You don't want to be late for your appointment."

Naruto nods and went into the bathroom and after taking a quick shower he open the scroll and unsealed a pair of black, anbu style pants in creamy white color. A black skin tight T-shirt with and orange fishnet. A blood red vest with the Uzumaki clan spiral on the back in blue.

When Naruto stepped out of the bathroom Kushina eyes widen and said "You look very handsome Naruto."

Naruto blushed and said "Thank you...um..." as he looked nervous.

Kushina said "What's wrong Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and said "About earlier."

Kushina looked confused a moment before she said "The kiss."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "What about it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "I've never kissed anyone before and..." as he looked down.

Kushina said "You don't know what came over you and why you used your tongue or why you felt the need to grab my ass and carry me to the table. Right."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "It was your instincts. You became aroused because I kissed you because...well I wanted to. You didn't do anything wrong but you need to know that not every woman will be like me. Some women take time to get comfortable around someone enough to be willing to go as far as you and I did earlier. Some won't. Each woman is different and you never force a woman to go further then she is willing to be. If she tells you she's not ready or to stop you stop. Your instincts are your greatest advantage but it is also your greatest weakness because sometimes your instincts will tell you to run when you mind is telling you to stay and fight. Listen to your instincts but don't let them control you...and if you want, I might be willing to kiss you again sometime if I feel like it."

Naruto eyes widen and said "You...you want to kiss me again."

Kushina said "Well, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't want to kiss my boyfriend."

Naruto eyes widen and said "You want to be my girlfriend."

Kushina said "I am your girlfriend. Wanting to be something and being something are two different things. One is try and one is do. In this world it is either do or do not, there is no try. You want to be Hokage, you either work hard and do what you must to be Hokage or you don't. You can't go at it half ass or you are doomed to fail."

Naruto who was shocked hearing Kushina words absorb them and nods his head and Kushina said "Now I know that you and I only met each other today but I feel like I've known you for a lot longer. I bet you probably had some girl you liked already or have someone who likes you and you never notice. Right."

Naruto said "Yeah, Sakura-chan."

Kushina bit her lip and said "I think I saw her. She has pink hair and is a fangirl chasing somebody named Sasuke, right."

Naruto frowns but nods and Kushina said "Naruto...You know how I told you that if you want to be Hokage you have to go at it with everything you have, right."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "To Sakura, Sasuke is like the position of Hokage to you. A goal...I don't know if she actually likes him or not but either way she is so focused on getting him that she's got what is called tunnel vision. It is usually something that happens when someone so focused on one thing they miss what is around them which as a ninja can get them killed. She won't look at you as more then an annoyance if you try to get her to like you right now and will most likely attack you as she would an enemy...She hits you when you ask her out or get in her way of Sasuke, doesn't she."

Naruto frowns but nods and Kushina said "That proves my point. You need to take a step back because right now you have tunnel vision. You are so focused on her that you don't see what is around you right now."

Naruto said "What do you mean."

Kushina said "You want to know why I thought you had a girlfriend. It's because I notice someone following us earlier and she had a look of jelousy on her face. I don't know who she was but if she's jelous of me being with you then odds are that she likes you and if you don't know who she is then it's obvious that you were so focus on Sakura that you missed her and if you missed her then odds are there are others out there you missed."

Naruto frowned and looked in thought and Kushina said "Naruto...can I trust you."

Naruto breaks from his thoughts and nods and Kushina said "The reason I am trying to point this out to you is because I once had tunnel vision. I was so focused on one thing that I missed my chance for great happiness."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Kushina bit her lip and said "I...I...I can't talk about it." as she began to cry.

Naruto eyes widen hearing Kushina words and tears and started to open his mouth to say something when Kushina quickly moved forward and hugged Naruto tightly while turning her head away from Naruto face so he couldn't see her face.

Naruto moved his arms around Kushina and held her as she held him tight.

Neither said anything for several minutes until Kushina said "Naruto..."

Naruto said softly "You don't have to say anything Kushina."

Kushina smiled and said "Thank you."

Naruto ran his hands through Kushina red hair and said "Your hair...I like it. It's soft and beautiful."

Kushina had tensed when she heard Naruto meantion her hair and she relax and a true smile appeared on her face when he finished talking.

When they broke apart Kushina quickly wiped her face and said "Thank you Naruto...I needed that."

Naruto said "Anytime Kushina-chan."

Kushina looked at the clock and said "You should probably go or you will be late."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Are...are you alright."

Kushina nods and said "I am now...thanks to you."

Naruto smiled a real smile and nods before he left.

Kushina smiled softly and thought "_I love you Naruto."_

As Naruto walked through the village he notice that several people were looking at him, and several of them were looks of shock, suprise, disbelief, and awe.

After getting his picture taken Naruto took the photo to the Sandaime who looked suprised to see Naruto in his new cloths and said "I must say I'm surpised that you've changed your style of cloths. I do see a little orange but I can honestly say it's a welcome sight."

Naruto said "Thanks Jiji but the credit goes to Kushina-chan. She's the one who got them for me. She said that if I'm going to prove people that I can be Hokage I have to become someone others would follow and do everything to prove I should be Hokage."

Hiruzen nods and said "Are things with Kushina OK Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Jiji...thank you for helping her get started here. She's...I can't even describe how great things feel with her in my life."

Hiruzen said "I see...Well I'm happy that things seem to be going better for you now Naruto. I hate to say it but..."

Just then the door to the office burst open and a shout of "I got you old man." was heard as Naruto turned quickly to look at a kid who came running in with a wooden kunai and trips over his scarf.

Hiruzen thought "_Not again."_

Naruto sweatdropped and thought "_Who is this idiot."_

The boy stood up and looked around a moment before pointing at Naruto and said "You, you tripped me." as he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto frowned and said "Who is this kid."

Hiruzen hearing Naruto question said "This is my grandson Konohmaru."

Konohamaru said "Admit it, you tripped me."

Naruto glared at Konohamaru and said "You tripped because you got tunnel vision focusing so much on your target you didn't notice the things around you, a problem that can get you killed. You tripped on your own scarf."

Hiruzen blinked and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and Konohamaru screamed "Liar."

The next moment Konohamaru scarf was pinned to the wall by a kunai thrown by Hiruzen who said "That's enough Konohamaru. Naruto here was kind enough to tell you something very wise that could save your life in the future but you insult him. I will not allow you to dishonor our family name and honor like that. You tripped over your own scarf because you were so focus on looking at me."

Konohamaru looked shock hearing his grandfathers words and was about to say something when a man came running into the room and said "Honorable grandson, where are you. Oh, there you are honorable grandson. You shouldn't run off like that."

Naruto frowned and looked back at the Sandaime and said "Whose he." as he pointed at the man who ran into the room.

Hiruzen started to say something when the man said "My name is Ebisu, I am an instructor of Hokages and..."

Naruto blinked and said "Liar."

Ebisu said "Excuse me."

Naruto said "You weren't even alive when the Shodaime and Nidaime was alive so you couldn't have trained them. The Sandaime was trained by both the Shodaime and Nidaime and the Yondaime was trained by Jiraiya of the Sannins who was a student of the Sandaime. That means that you didn't train any Hokage so you can't be an instructor of Hokages because you are a fraud."

Ebisu frowned and Hiruzen said "Ebisu here is a instructor I have teaching my grandson Konohamaru to prepare him to be a ninja since I can't be there to do it myself and his uncle is a ninja on missions."

Naruto blinked and said "Doesn't that seem like an abuse of power Jiji. I mean you don't give private instructors to everyone who doesn't have someone to train them."

Hiruzen frowned and Ebisu said "Honorable grandson is a..."

Naruto said "Konohamaru. His name is Konohamaru. No wonder he get's tunnel vision because he learned it from you. Your so focused on his position as the grandson of the Sandaime you can't even see him for a person. Much like I bet you see me as what I am then who I am because I've seen you look at me like Mizuki did when you think nobodies looking."

Ebisu eyes widen behind his glasses and Naruto turned to Hiruzen and said "I've got plans for tonight so I'll see you later Jiji. Be careful Konohamaru and don't let this faker fool you. I don't know why you want to attack Jiji but you should know that you won't be able to it by trying. Do or do not, there is no try. You either succeed or fail." as he walked out of the office.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto in shock and awe and Hiruzen felt a small amount of pride in his chest as he heard Naruto words and saw his actions.

Ebisu said "Ignore that scoundrals wo..."

The next moment the ring of a kunai broke the glasses on Ebisu nose thrown by Hiruzen who said "Don't insult him Ebisu because I happen to agree with him. I have never once heard you once call my grandson his name and it is an abuse of power for me to assign Konohamaru his own private instructor. You are also not an instructor of Hokage. You are an instructor who SERVES the Hokage. Now I want you to take Konohamaru back home and I want you to think about why you should continue to train my grandson. Konohamaru, I want you to think about why you deserve a private instructor when I don't give everyone one. I want both of you to give me a report tomorrow. Depending on the answers you both give me will determine if I allow you to continue to train him or if he even get's a trainer. Now go."

Ebisu said "But..."

Hiruzen said "I am the Hokage, my word is final Ebisu. You will remember that or I will demote you back to Chunnin. Do you understand."

Ebisu frowns and said "Yes Hokage-sama. Come along Honor...I mean Konohamaru."

Konohamaru frowned and looked between Ebisu and Hiruzen and said "Gramps, I'll walk myself home." as he started to walk out the door.

Ebisu and Hiruzen eyes widen and Hiruzen said "Very well, Ebisu, you are dismissed for the day."

Ebisu said "Yes Hokage-sama."

When Naruto got back to his apartment and open the door he looked around and his nose smelt something really good and Naruto said "I'm home." as he walked in.

Kushina came out of the kitchen and said "Welcome back. Were you able to get everything taken care of."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "Well go wash your hands, dinner will be ready shortly."

After washing his hands and coming back into the living room Kushina came out of the kitchen holding 2 plates and gave one to Naruto and said "I hope you like this. It's grilled trout and potatoes."

Naruto said "It smells good." as he took a bite and said "Hm, it is good." as he took several more bites.

Kushina said "Thank you." as she began to eat.

When they finished eating, Kushina took the plates back into the kitchen and Naruto followed her and said "Let me help you."

Kushina said "No, you sit down right there and tell me about your meeting with the Hokage and let me do this."

Naruto sighed and began telling her everything that happened after he left.

When he was done Kushina said "I'm proud of you Naruto." as he saw Kushina putting the last of the dishes away.

Naruto said "Thanks." as he smiled.

Kushina nods and said "Alright, now tell me what skills you have."

Naruto said "Well I can do the Kagebunshin no jutsu, henge, replacement, and my sexy no jutsu."

Kushina said "What is your sexy no jutsu."

Naruto said "It's my anti pervert jutsu that knocks out perverts."

Kushina said "Really, let me see it then."

Naruto got excited and changed into his sexy no jutsu form.

Kushina frowned and when Naruto changed back she said "I see. First, don't use that jutsu again. It's insulting to women. Now is that all the jutsu you know."

Naruto nods and Kushina bit her lip and said "Your wasting to much chakra with your jutsu. I notice when you made your kagebunshin to help clean up the table you used enough chakra to make 20 clones but only made a couple. You also wasted a lot of chakra just now with that jutsu which is why you had so much smoke in both jutsu. To fix this I think the first thing I should teach you is chakra control."

Naruto said "I already know how to control my chakra."

Kushina shook her head and said "You know how to use it but you don't know how to control it. Basically what your doing is slurping a bowl full of ramen causing it to spill everywhere instead of using chopsticks to eat it and getting the most enjoyment out of it."

Naruto frowned and said "Then how do I learn to control it then."

Kushina gave Naruto a smirk that sent a chill down his spine.

30 minutes later both were in the woods behind the Hokage monument in a small clearing and Kushina said "This is a good spot to start. I'm going to teach you the first excercise. Leaf balancing." as she picked up a leaf and put it on her head and the leaf flew off her head a little and began to float there.

Naruto eyes widen and said "Hey, Iruka-sensei showed that to me once."

Kushina said "Then you should have listened to him and learned this already. Now in case you forgot this is how you do it. You push chakra out of your head toward teh leaf. Too much chakra will cause it to fly away uncontrolled while not enough won't make it do anything. Try to get it where you can get it to stay floating in one place like I am. Now I want you to make as many kagebunshins as you can and have them begin that excercise and don't worry about explaining to them what to do. They know everything you know at the moment you create them. I want them to work until they run out of chakra so you get the most training done."

Naruto nods and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu."

The entire clearing was covered in smoke and there was over 100 kagebunshin there.

Kushina said "Good, now all kagebunshin get started in this clearing and the real Naruto follow me."

10 minutes later in another clearing Kushina said "Alright, this is called tree walking." as she walked up the side of a tree shocking Naruto who went wide eyed.

Walking back down she said "This excercise is like the leaf floating but instead of sending chakra to your head your sending it to your feet. Too much and you will blow off, not enough and you will fall off. Same rules as before, create as many kagebunshin as you can and let them start here while the real one follows me."

15 minutes later Naruto was gaping at Kushina who was standing on top of a small stream and Kushina said "Same as the tree walking and leaf balancing. Too much and you will blow off, not enough and you won't stick. You know the drill." as she began to walk away.

Coming to a 4th clearing after creating more kagebunshin, Kushina stopped and said "Now tomorrow I want you to go back to those same 3 clearings and have your kagebunshin do what they are doing now. This will help your chakra control a lot."

Naruto asked "But what should I do. I mean, isn't this sort of cheating."

Kushina said "Naruto...I'm not going to lie to you. Your body is severly under developed because your not eating right or excercising correctly. Your wasting a lot of energy and not getting a lot out of it and you should be dead or in the hospital with how weak your body actually is. If it wasn't for the fox you would be. It's not cheating. It's you getting aid to catch up."

Naruto frowned and Kushina said "That is why I am going to make sure you get the right food from now on and I am going to help you fix the mistakes in your forms so you can get the most benifit out of each and every movement. Alright."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "Good, now drop and start doing push ups."

Naruto looked confused and said "Huh."

Kushina said "Were going to start with the basics. I want to see you perform each excercise I tell you and if they are wrong I will tell you and tell you how to correct them to get the most efficency out of them. Now start doing pushups."

Several hours later Kushina was walking through Konoha with Naruto on her back and she ignored the looks everyone was giving her.

After getting in thier apartment and putting Naruto in his bed Kushina wiped a stray hair away from Naruto face and Naruto nuzzled into her hand and he said softly "I love you."

Kushina froze as she heard Naruto words and sat down beside the bed looking at Naruto.

The next morning Naruto awoke to the smell of breakfast and sat up and looked around and said "Huh...how did I get back here."

Kushina voice came from the kitchen "You passed out from training and I brought you back here last night. Go take a shower and get cleaned up, breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes. There is another scroll with cloths just like the ones your wearing. I went ahead and got another 5 copies of it."

Naruto said "Um...thanks." as he quickly went into the bathroom and began to take a quick shower.

When Naruto came out Kushina had a plate of eggs, bacon, rice, and toast on a plate beside where she was sitting and she handed it to him as he walked over.

After saying a quick prayer Naruto began to eat and said "This is really good."

Kushina said "Thanks, it's the first time I ever cooked it."

Naruto said "Well it's good."

Kushina said "Thanks." as they continued to eat.

When they finished Kushina took both plates and began to clean them and Naruto came into the kitchen to watch her.

As she was doing the dishes she bit her lip and said "Naruto." in a soft unsure voice.

Naruto said "Yeah."

Kushina closed her eyes and said "Last night...when I brought you back...you said in your sleep you love me...do you." as she stopped and kept her back toward Naruto.

Naruto froze and both stood there in silence for several minutes and Kushina finally sighed and said "Never mind." in a sad tone as she let her shoulders drop.

Naruto seeing how depressed Kushina was said "Yes."

Kushina tensed and said "What."

Naruto said "I love you."

Kushina closed her eyes and said "I'm glad...I...thought you would hate me."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto eyes widen and said "Why would you think I would hate you."

Kushina bit her lip with her back still facing Naruto and said "Because I haven't been completely honest with you."

Naruto frowned and asked "What do you mean."

Kushina looked down at the water in the sink and said "I...I know more about you then you think...I've watched you for longer then you think I have."

Naruto said "But you said you didn't arive in Konoha until yesterday."

Kushina pursed her lips and said "That's a half truth...I did just arrive yesterday but...it's complicated. Can we go sit down in the front room. I...It's hard for me to say what I want to say and I need you to be silent and let me tell you everything...will you."

Naruto pursed his lip and said "Alright."

As they went to the living room Kushina walked in front of Naruto but Naruto never took his eyes of her.

After they both sat down Kushina put her hands in her lap and said "This...this is very hard for me to talk about...I...I'm scared."

Naruto seeing Kushina actually shaking from being scared gently grab her hand and said "Just calm down Kushina...if you don't want to talk about it I'll..."

Kushina said "NO...I mean...You said you love me...that means more then you can ever imagine to me...Even if you hate me after you find out the truth I can still be happy that you loved me for a moment."

Naruto bit his lip and Kushina sent a little chakra into her hand that Naruto was holding and thought "_Can you hear me Naruto."_

Naruto eyes widen and Kushina thought "_Don't speak out loud. Just think your thoughts and as long as we are holding hands we should be able to hear each other."_

Naruto thought "_I can hear you Kushina. What is this. Some kind of Jutsu."_

__Kushina bit her lip and thought "_I'll explain in a minute. You can't speak out loud because we might be getting spied on and if anyone hears what we are talking about then we both will be in a lot of danger."_

Naruto frowned and thought "_What are you talking...I mean thinking...what do we call this."_

Kushina giggled and thought "_This is a bond that we have Naruto to communicate with each other...it's a bond that should be a lot stronger now then it is...it is a bond that siblings share...twin siblings."_

Naruto eyes widen and he started to open his mouth and Kushina quickly covered it and said "Please be patient with me and give me time to think about what I want to say Naruto. This isn't easy." and thought "_Remember, we might be spied on. Think what you want to say but do it calmly. I'm not going anywhere."_

Naruto nods and thought "_What do you mean twin siblings. We don't look anything alike."_

Kushina thought "_I know. You look almost exactly like dad and I look almost exactly like mom."_

Naruto tensed as he heard this and thought "_And how do you know what are parents look like."_

Kushina thought "_The day we were born, October 10th, mom went into labor to deliver us but she along with dad were attacked by members of the Uchiha clan. Mom was the previous Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi before you. You were born first and the Uchiha clan members tried to kidnap you but dad fought them but one of them was able to kidnap mom before she had me. After they kidnap her I was born and they took me away. Dad was able to rescue her but he didn't know about me because they thought they only had 1 baby, not 2. Until 4 years ago I was raised by another prisoner the Uchiha clan had kidnap. She was a student of our fathers and so she was able to tell me about them and teach me. With her help I was able to escape but it cost her, her life. She told me about a secret house mom and dad had made as a safe house for them. I've been living there getting stronger so that I could return to Konoha and get revenge on the Uchiha clan...I must have escaped right before the massacre happened...When I got to Konoha I saw your prank on the Hokage monument and when I heard a couple of people say your name I remember reading in mom's diary about how she was planning to name you Naruto and the fact you look like the picture's I saw of Dad I became suspicios that you might be my brother."_

Naruto thought "_Am I."_

Kushina thought "_Yes. Since mom was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi before you, her and dad had a seal that they had created that would respond to the Kyuubi chakra in a certain way when it comes in contact with those who are related to the Jinchuuriki. It's a failsafe. Mom was worried that the Kyuubi chakra might hurt us accidently if she accidently lost control. It made it where Kyuubi chakra is yanked back behind the seal instead of in your system. I was watching you when you broke into the Hokage tower and when you fought Mizuki so I knew you had accidently drawn on a little of Kyuubi chakra. After you fell asleep that night I snuck in and tried the seal to see if it would respond and it did. If we weren't related then it wouldn't have worked."_

Naruto thought "_I'm confused now. If I'm your brother, then why did we...you know, kiss."_

Kushina blushed and thought "_You and I will never be like normal siblings. If people found out that I was your sister they would take me away from you."_

Naruto eyes widen and thought "_What. WHY."_

Kushina thought "_Because this village is using you. The Sandaime knew why you were hated but he lied to you. He knows about our parents and he lied to you. Remember when he first saw me, remember how he got pale and how he was asking about my last name. Since I look like mom he's trying to figure out who I am and if I am a threat to his control over you."_

Naruto thought "_He doesn't control me."_

Kushina thought "_Naruto, our father was the Yondaime Hokage, the man who sealed Kyuubi in you after the Uchiha clan released it. Our mom was the previous Jinchuuriki. The Sandaime told you about his law. He told the village about you in order to pass that law because he knew the people would hate you so that he could come in and play the nice guy and have you love him. You want to be Hokage because you want to be just like him. Right. To help others like he helped you."_

Naruto frowned and thought defensively "_Jiji doesn't control me, he..."_

Kushina interupted him and thought "_Maybe your right. I just...You have no idea what I went through when I was a prisoner Naruto. You have no idea what it is like to hear thier plans for me. The only reason I was spared from most torture is because they needed me healthy to produce children later because they wanted our mothers bloodline to help increase thier bloodline. Because of them I don't trust those in power. They had power as the police force but that was only a public face they showed to decieve others...I guess part of me believes all people in power have a public face that make them look good while in private they are anything but."_

Naruto pursed his lip and thought "_Alright Kushina, I can't claim to imagine what you went through...maybe on some level you are right. Jiji is the Hokage and he has to do what is best for everyone, not just me..."_

Kushina thought "_Maybe we both are a bit defensive...I'm sorry if I upset you."_ as she looked down and said "I care for you Naruto."

Naruto said "I care for you also Kushina."

Kushina smiled and thought "_I don't want people to know that we are related."_

Naruto eyes widen and thought "_Why."_

Kushina looked at Naruto and thought "_Because I don't think I'll ever be able to trust anyone besides you ever again. You are the only family I have in this world and if I can't trust you then I know I'll never be able to trust anyone."_

Naruto frowned and thought "_You said you won't be able to trust anyone ever again...what happened."_

Kushina looked down and thought "_Rin...she was a student of our dad like I told you...she raised me but after we escaped we were together...shortly after that...I woke up one day and she was gone...She was the only thing in the world I felt safe about and could trust...but then she left me without even saying good bye or anything. Being scared in prison was one thing...but being scared all alone, that is something else."_

Naruto thought "_I know." _sadly.

Kushina hearing his thoughts "_Sorry for bringing up bad memories...it's just...after she left me and I had to take care of myself I vowed never to trust anyone again because in the end I would be betrayed...that is until I seen you and after finding out you were my brother I felt that maybe, just maybe, that I can trust someone again. Especially after I saw the way you were treated and found out why you were treated the way you are...so the question is, can I trust you." _as she turned to look at Naruto right in the eyes.

Naruto seeing her looking into his eyes thought "_She's testing to see if I am going to tell the truth."_ forgetting they were still holding hands.

Kushina thought "_Yes I am. Can I trust you Naruto. Can I trust you with my trust, can I trust you with my heart, mind, body, and soul. Can I count on you to be there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on or someone to lean on. To protect me, and to love me as not only your sister, but also as a woman."_

Naruto swallowed and said "Yes."

The next moment Naruto found himself slammed against the couch with Kushina on top of him with her kissing him as passionately as possible while tears fell down her face.

Naruto was shocked at first but feeling Kushina desperately trying to pull him even closer to her physically while kissing him he closed his eyes and returned the kiss slowly at first before getting more and more into it.

As he did this Kushina grab Naruto shirt and began to pull it up while still kissing him. Naruto placed his hand on the back of Kushina head and the other on her lower back before going lower.

Several hours later Naruto was laying on his bed nude with Kushina head laying on his chest and her legs wrapped around his right leg also nude.

Neither said anything since they both woke up after passing out earlier.

Naruto being the one with the least amount of patience said "What does this mean now."

Kushina was silent for a moment and said "I'm your girlfriend and your my boyfriend. That's all we need to tell anyone."

Naruto thought "_But what about us being siblings."_

Kushina thought "_I asked you if I could trust you with my heart, body, and soul. You said yes so I did. I've given you the greatest gift a woman can give a man. My virginity. It may not be much to you since all you had to do was stick your dick in and push but to a woman it means a whole lot more. It's a symbol showing that a woman is leaving her childhood behind as a little girl to become a woman."_

Naruto swallowed as he heard Kushina words and was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

Both Naruto and Kushina tensed and Kushina said "Only people who know I live here is the Sandaime. It must be for you because I can't think of any reason why he would be wanting me." as she moved off of Naruto.

Naruto nods and slips on his pants and pulls a shirt on and heads to the front door. Opening the door Naruto eyes widen when he saw Iruka standing there and Naruto said "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here."

Iruka said "I came by to see how you were doing."

Naruto said "Um...a little tired. I been training hard to get ready to be placed on my teams." as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Iruka narrowed his eyes and said "What did you do Naruto."

Naruto blinked and said "What do you mean Iruka-sensei.":

Iruka said "You were my student for years and I know when you are feeling guilty about something. Don't tell me your still pulling pranks."

Naruto said "Um..."

Just then a female voice said seductively "What's taking you so long to come back to bed Naru-kun." as a female hand trailed up Naruto arm and over his shoulder as Kushina step forward holding a sheet over her chest and looked out the door beside Naruto with the door helping to hide her body somewhat.

Kushina saw the eyes of Iruka widen as he glanced between Naruto and Kushina and Kushina said "Hello Chunnin-san, is there something you need. Naru-kun and I were in the middle of something important."

Iruka blew back with a nose bleed and Kushina clicked her teeth before pushing the door closed while she wrapped her arms around Naruto allowing the sheet to fall from her body as she captured his lips.

Naruto's mind went blank and thought "_What was I thinking about."_

Kushina giggled and thought "_How much you want to take me back to bed and pleasure me some more."_

The next moment Kushina eeped as Naruto picked her up bridal style and began to carry her toward the bedroom when there was several LOUD bangs on the door.

Kushina groaned and Naruto growled and Kushina said "I'm going to take a shower. If you can get rid of him before the water gets warm you can join me in the shower. If not then I'll make sure that you have nothing but cold water to take a shower in. Your choice." as she hoped out of Naruto arms and began to walk seductively toward the bathroom shaking her hips.

Naruto eyes followed her hips before he groaned and moved to the door and opened it hard and growled "WHAT...Sorry Iruka-sensie, I'm..." as Iruka got a shock look on his face.

Iruka said "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE."

Naruto said "Well you see, when a man and a woman..."

Iruka face went red and said "NOT THAT YOU IDIOT."

SLAM.

The door was slammed in Iruka face who was stunned by Naruto slamming the door in his face and he heard Naruto say from the other side of the door "The only reason I'm an idiot is because of you and everyone else in this village doing everything they can to make me weak because the only thing people fear more then a demon is a smart demon. This is my home. If all you want to do is come here and insult me and yell at me then leave. I get enough of that everywhere else. I don't need it here."

Iruka frowned and after a few moments of thought said "I'm sorry Naruto." before he turned and started to walk away.


	4. Senju

Naruto felt a pain in his chest as he heard Iruka's words.

When Kushina came out of the bathroom she saw Naruto was sitting with his knees up to his chest against the door looking sad.

Kushina bit her lip and walked over to Naruto and asked "What's wrong." in a worried tone.

Naruto said "I...you saw what happened between me and Mizuki, right."

Kushina nods and said "Your upset about what happened between you and Iruka because he important to you. Right."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "Tell you what Naruto, you go practice those 3 chakra control excerises I showed you and do the correct basic excercises I helped you with yesterday. I'm going to go see the Hokage about my mission and I'll ask him if he could invite Iruka back over tonight and we can have dinner together and I'll explain things to him. Alright."

Naruto got a worried look on his face and Kushina said "Relax Naruto. I already know what I'm going to say to him...in fact, why don't I invite your Jiji as well."

Naruto's eyes widen and said "But..."

Kushina placed her hands on Naruto cheeks and said "Relax Naruto. Everythings going to be alright. All you have to do is stay calm and let me handle it. Alright."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Alright."

Kushina said "Good, now go train. Your chakra control needs a lot more work."

Naruto asked "What time should I be back."

Kushina looked at the clock and saw it was 10 and said "Try to be back by 3 pm. Ok."

Naruto nods and got up to his feet only for Kushina to kiss him and said "Now get going." as she playfully slap his ass.

20 minutes later Kushina was walking into the Sandaime's office and Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork and said "Ah Kushina, I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up."

Kushina said "A few distractions arose this morning that delay me Hokage-sama. I'll try to be more punctual in the future."

Hiruzen nods and said "Well I got a simple D-rank though it will be harder since it's only you. The Fire Lords cat Tora has escaped again and is running around the village loose and..."

Kushina blinked and said "Oh you mean this guy." as she pulled out a scroll and a puff of smoke later Tora was in her arms shocking the Sandaime who asked "How."

Kushina said "Tora here came upto me when I was taking the trash out and I picked her up and was going to take her to the local vet later since I didn't know who she belong to."

Hiruzen said "Well that is a new record for capturing Tora. One that I doubt can or will ever be beat...Well if you would put her in that pet carrier over there I'll go ahead and give you a pay voucher for a successful mission."

Kushina nods and walks over to the pet carrier and put Tora in it and walked back over to the Sandaime's desk and he held up a piece of paper and said "There you go."

Kushina said "Thank you Hokage-sama...might I ask a small favor Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nods and Kushina said "Earlier a man by the name of Iruka showed up at Naruto's apartment and because of not only the state of dress we were in at the moment but also my presence I feel that things got off to a bad start and Naruto and Iruka had a small disagreement. I'm not sure what exactly had happened since I had went to the bathroom to finish getting ready but Naruto is really upset and wants to explain things to Iruka and so I told him I would invite him over for dinner this evening and try to explain things...I would like to invite you also Hokage-sama because there are a few things I think you know."

Hiruzen said "Oh...Do you think you could tell me here what it is. I am a very busy man after all."

Kushina bit her lip and said "I don't know you enough to trust you completely Hokage-sama but Naruto trust you but...I don't trust this office. Naruto told me when he was upset about what happened with Iruka, Mizuki, him, and a certian scroll...Naruto meantioned something that set off warning bells to me that makes me believe this office isn't as secure as it should be."

Hiruzen said "And what might that be."

Kushina said "How does a Chunnin level accademy instructor get the combination to the Hokage safe. Naruto told me Mizuki gave him the combination to open the safe. I would suspect that combination should be a very guarded secret so I believe that either this office isn't as secure as it should be or someone with high level clearance was aiding Mizuki."

Hiruzen eyes widen slightly and said "I see...I will look into this matter Kushina because your right, there should be no way Mizuki knew that combination and I'll make sure that we find out how he knew it...Did Naruto tell you anything else about that night Kushina."

Kushina said "What did I say was the subject I had to learn the Kagebunshin no jutsu for Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen blinked and said "I see...What do you plan to do with that info."

Kushina said "I'll answer that tonight at our apartment because I know it's secure and because I got a question you should think about between now and then. Why did Tobirama Senju give the Uchiha clan the Konoha police force the week after his brother was killed by Madara Uchiha. Also ask yourself this, if Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha's bodies were both destroyed in the battle at the valley of the in, where did Orochimaru get his sample for his experiments."

Hiruzen frowned and said "How do you know about Orochimaru and his experiments."

Kushina said "I was raised by a certian medic who gave an eye to a one eye dog on a battlefield. Until dinner tonight I won't say anything else in case this office isn't secure. Dinners at 5, please bring Iruka...and if you feel like it, bring the one eye dog as well but make sure he's not late."

Hiruzen pursed his lip and said "Very well...but no more games Kushina."

Kushina smirked and said "Life's to short not to have some fun sometimes Hokage-sama. Bye." as she left.

Hiruzen frowned as he saw her leave and thought "_I will get my answers tonight, one way or another."_ and said "ANBU."

An ANBU appeared and Hiruzen said "Please inform Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi to meet me at 4:30 this afternoon and do not be late. Also have Ibiki come to my office immediately."

The ANBU quickly left and 5 minutes later Ibiki walked into the Sandaime's office and Hiruzen said "Ibiki, I want you to requestion Mizuki and find out how he knew the combination to my safe. I just learned that he gave it to Naruto the night he stole the scroll. If you can't get him to talk then I want my office searched for possible listening or video devices and also put together a list of all those who might have that combination including those who would have to be notified if the combination is changed."

Ibiki said "Yes Hokage-sama. Is there anything else."

Hiruzen said "For now...no." as he frowned.

Ibiki said "Is everything alright Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen said "Just keep me advised about what you discover but keep this a secret."

Ibiki nods and said "Goodbye Hokage-sama." as he left.

At 4:30 Hiruzen was in his office when Kakashi and Iruka walked in and Iruka said "You wanted to see us Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen said "Yes...recently a girl by the name of Kushina arrived in Konoha and has become quickly attached to Naruto Uzumaki. She's told me some things that have put me on alert and has promised to answer my questions tonight at dinner at 5. She has requested that both of you be there so we are going to Naruto Uzumaki apartment for dinner tonight but I want both of you on alert and if I tell you to protect Naruto, even if you have to subdue him to do it."

Both men tensed when they heard this and Kakashi said "Do you believe she's a threat Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen said "I don't know Kakashi...but she claims that she was raised by the medic nin who gave you that eye."

Kakashi eye widen and said "That's not possible Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen said "Her body was never discovered Kakashi. I should also warn you that she looks like another woman who was named Kushina."

Kakashi said "Understood Hokage-sama."

Iruka looked confused and Hiruzen said "Let's go ahead and head over there. I want to get this meeting started."

All 3 men nod before shushining away.

Kushina was in the kitchen and tensed a moment and said "Naruto, could you get the front door. Our guest have arrived with an extra guest."

Naruto who was sitting at the new table Kushina bought blinked and said "Huh."

Just then there was a knocking at the door and Naruto looked suprised and went to the door and opened it and said "Oh, he Jiji, Iruka-sense...I don't know you."

Hiruzen said "This is Hatake Kakashi. Kushina meantioned I should bring him also."

Naruto nods and said "Come on in then...Hey Kushina, how did you know they were here with this other guy."

Kushina voice came from the kitchen and said "I'm a sensor Naruto. I detected thier Chakra signatures when the shushined into the hall."

All 3 men blinked and looked around the apartment and Hiruzen said "I see your apartment has changed a lot since the last time I was here Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah. Kushina-chan did all the painting, grocery shopping, and she even bought the new furniture."

All 3 men looked around and Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and said "I'm suprised that you were able to get so much on so little Kushina."

Kushina said "I went by the Wolf Claw weapon shop and bought the supplies I needed to make exploding tags and then I made them with my knowledge of seals and turned around and sold the tags back to the Wolf Claw and made a small profit. I get $6 a tag and they turn around and sell them for $10 a tag and it cost me about $3 a tag to make them so I double my money the last 2 days each day which is how I was able to afford all this."

Hiruzen said "I see."

Naruto said "Do you need any help Kushina-chan."

Kushina said "If you want you can be a good host and ask our guest if they would like any tea, milk, or water to drink since dinner won't be ready for another 5 minutes."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Would any of you like something to drink."

Iruka said "Water please."

Hiruzen said "The same."

Kakashi said "Nothing for me."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "I heard them Naruto. I'll bring them out."

Kushina came out of the kitchen holding a tray with 4 glasses of water and sat them on the table while Kakashi eye widen seeing Kushina.

Hiruzen looked at Kushina and saw she was wearing a blue cotton dress and Hiruzen said "You promised to explain some things Kushina."

Kushina said "I guess so. I'm sure the most important question to Kakashi is about Rin. If you look at the photo on the coffee table you will see me and her in it a few years back. That will show that she was alive after she was reported dead. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get the last of the food ready." as she walked back into the kitchen.

Kakashi quickly moved to the coffee table and picked up the picture and gasped and said "Hokage-sama, it's her."

Hiruzen walked over and saw a picture of what looked like a 9 year old Kushina and an older looking Rin Inuzuka.

Frowning Hiruzen set the picture down and said "If you don't mind me asking, where is Rin now and why is it she let us all believe she was dead."

Kushina came back in the dinning room followed by 3 other Kushina each with a tray full of food and Kushina sat down at the table before her kagebunshin went up in smoke and Kushina said "Please sit down and I'll explain Hokage-sama."

Everyone moved to the table and Naruto sat down next to Kushina who took a sip of water and said "I asked you earlier why did Tobirama Senju give the Uchiha clan the Konoha police force the week after his brother was killed by Madara Uchiha. The reason I ask that is because it relates to who I really am."

Iruka said "What do you mean, who are you.'

Kushina said "My name is Kushina Uzumaki Senju, the great granddaughter of the Nidaime Hokage."

Everyone's eyes widen and Hiruzen said "That's not poss..."

Kushina held up her hand and said "Let me show you my proof before you go on about it not being possible. I know your going to say that your sensei never had any children. The truth is he did have a son and he took the son with him to Whirlpool to meet the girl who he was suppose to be betrothed to as part of the peace alliance between Whirlpool and Konoha. While he was there he recieved a message from Mito Uzumaki Senju, the wife of the Shodaime that his brother was chasing Madara Uchiha who he found standing over the body of Tobirama wife. Tobirama asked the Uzumaki clan to watch his son while he quickly return to Konoha to aid his brother and track down his wife's killer. By the time he returned it was to late. Tobirama didn't trust the Uchiha clan because of the fact that neither Madara or Hashirama body was found and so he decided to hide the fact his son was alive by having him remain in Whirlpool. It was also for this reason he gave the Uchiha clan the Police force so he could keep them in Konoha and keep an eye on them."

Hiruzen frowned ignoring the shock looks everyone had and said "Do you have any proof."

Kushina said "I do...but it will have to wait until I explain everything else because it's all related."

Hiruzen said "Very well, please continue."

Kushina nods and said "I asked you how Orochimaru was able to do his experimentation on the Mokuton bloodline if the body of Hashirama was never recovered...The reason is Rin's sensei had asked her to do a paternity test on his blood. He wanted to find out who his parents were. The paternity test results came back for 2 matches. The first was a female Suna prisoner who was given to the R & D department which Orochimaru was the head of. The other match came back as a match for Nawaki Senju."

Hiruzen caught his breath and Kushina said "Rin's sensei was the nephew of Tsunade Senju meaning..."

Naruto looked confused and said "Meaning what."

Kushina said "You and I are the last of both the Uzumaki and Senju clan besides your great aunt Tsunade."

Hiruzen said "If what you said is true that is. I have yet to see any proof." as he tried to remain calm but wondered if it was real.

Kushina nods and said "That brings me to the last bit of info. The people who captured Rin also captured me and were responsible for my parents death shortly after I was born. I was held in the same underground prison she was and she was in charge of taking care of me. They found out about my parents and me because Rin's mission was actually connected to me. You see." as she pulled out a scroll and set it on the table and said "I was to be betrothed to her sensei son to help restore both our clans."

Hiruzen frowned and grab the scroll and opened it and after several moments said "It appears that she's telling the truth. It has the Yondaime's seal on this contract...Have you told Naruto who his parents were."

Kushina said "Shortly after I did a test to prove he was who I thought he was. I hadn't told him about the betrothel though."

Hiruzen frowned and said "I see." as he looked between Kushina and Naruto several times while thinking to himself and said "Naruto, Now that you know the truth about your parents. What are you plans."

Naruto frowned and looked at Kushina and Kushina said "Hokage-sama, if it's alright with you I would like all this kept secret right now. The people who held me and Rin prisoner are still out there and I know they have allies here in Konoha."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Who."

Kushina said "Danzo."

Everyone but Naruto frowned hearing that name and Hiruzen said "Do you have any proof."

Kushina said "Danzo arm in his sling has the Mokuton bloodline in it from where he was funding Orochimaru experiments as well as several Sharingan eyes that was part of the payment for his help in diverting the truth about certian things. He also has the Sharingan eye of Uchiha Shishou under his bandages."

Everyone's eyes widen and Hiruzen said "Are you sure."

Kushina nods and said "I heard the people who held us prisoners talking about it several times."

Hiruzen said "Who are they and where is this prison you were held at."

Kushina said "I...I don't know for sure who they were..." as she looked down at the table and said "The prison they had was under an old Uchiha fortress that is north of Konoha...but I do know that the men had the Sharingan."

Iruka said "The Uchiha clan are all dead now except for..."

Kushina said "I never said they were Uchiha's. Just that they had the Sharingan. Kakashi here is proof of what I am saying."

Hiruzen tensed and said "Your saying that they have transplants."

Kushina said "That's what Rin believed. Danzo got a Yamanaka in his ROOT and she believed the reason she was captured was related to her being able to transplant Obito eye into Kakashi successfully."

Iruka said "But where would they get access to Sharingan's."

Kushina looked away and said "16 miles south east of Iron country there is a cave the Uchiha clan had that they stored the Sharingan eyes of every Uchiha in when they died. There was hundreds of Sharingan's floating in a tank with the name of the Uchiha who eye's it was."

Naruto asked "How do you know that Kushina."

Kushina said "Because after Rin disappeared I fear that she had been recaptured so I used the info I heard the men talking about what they called the treasure vault. I went there and found the cave and took the eyes so that I could use it to gain Rin's freedom if they had her."

Hiruzen said "You have the Sharingan's."

Kushina said "I reversed summon the entire collection of Sharingan to a secret location that only I know about. I'm willing to show you the collection but I will not turn it over to you or anyone else. It's my insurance policy for Naruto, myself, and if she's alive Rin." as she looked at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen said "I could force you to tell me."

Kushina smirked and said "I've got special seals I placed on me that makes it where I can't be placed under a genjutsu, where it's impossible for someone to enter my mind, and in the event I am captured I can be reversed summon to a safe location. Even if my chakra is sealed off. Every form of interrigation you try I have created seals to counter. After what I went through I made sure I'll never be in that situation again...I've also made it if I were to...disappear...certain things would happen."

Hiruzen said "Are you threatening me."

A voice that made Hiruzen freeze while everyone else tense said "You could say that Hiruzen."

Everyone turned and gasped and Naruto said "Your the..."

Hiruzen said "Tobirama-sensei...is that you."

Tobirama Senju stood there in the door coming from the bedroom and said "I see my great granddaughter is full of suprises herself...I wonder though, this isn't the Edo Tesai, is it." as he looked at his hands.

Kushina said "It's a modified version I created that did not require a human sacrifice."

Tobirama said "Really...how."

Kushina said "You know how chakra is created from both physical and spiritual energy and how everyone, even civilians naturally release a little bit of chakra constantly. I created a seal that absorbs the spiritual part of chakra and stores it. In essance you are created with pieces of hundreds of souls."

Tobirama said "Amazing...Why have you resurrected me for and how long will I live."

Kushina said "I do not know how long you will live since I've only used this jutsu once before and that was to bring back to life a pet that I had to keep me company after Rin disappeared but I figure that you could help us where no one except your brother could. There are secrets that I have that I don't want anyone outside of the Senju clan to know. I plan to bring your brother and his wife back to life as well because of Naruto being a Jinchuuriki and thier decendant."

Naruto said "If you can bring the dead back to life why not bring back mom and dad."

Kushina bit her lip and said "Your father summon the Shinigami to seal Kyuubi in you. I can't summon him and before he died he sealed a piece of his soul into the seal as well as sealing the soul of your mother in your seal as well."

Everyone's eyes widen and Kakashi said "How do you know that."

Kushina looked down and said "I looked at Naruto memories to prove who his parents were to make sure he was who I thought he was and one of the first memories I saw was the sealing."

Naruto paled and said "What all did you see."

Kushina said "Just a few random memories and the sealing. I'll tell you which ones later."

Tobirama said "Do you really need to bring them back."

Kushina said "Mito was a Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi herself and Hashirama had the ability to supress Kyuubi chakra. If Naruto is going to learn to control Kyuubi chakra and not accidently go out of control if he becomes to angry then they are the best option...besides, I'm good with seals but I doubt I am anywhere near as good as the Uzumaki clan were and since Naruto, Tsunade Senju and me are all that is left of both the Uzumaki and Senju clans, someone's got to help us reach our full potential...especially when right now all we are is Konoha punching bag and a prison girl whose clan was abandon in thier time of need."

Tobirama glanced at Hiruzen who paled and he said "Is there something I should know Hiruzen."

Hiruzen said "Um..." in a nervous tone.

Kushina pulled out a sealing tag and said "Place this on my forehead and place chakra in it while holding your hand to it and you will be able to see all my memories from the moment I was born until now." holding it up to Tobirama.

Tobirama frowned and said "Are you sure you wish for me to see your memories."

Kushina glanced at Naruto who was worried and said "Naruto, will you let him see your memories as well so that he can know everything about the fate of our family."

Everyone but those with Senju blood in them paled and Hiruzen said "I don't think that will be..."

Naruto said "Yes." interupting Hiruzen.

All the color drained from the non Senju face and Hiruzen said "Sensei I..."

Tobirama said "Save it. I have a hunch I know what is going on and I want to find out if I am right." as he took the sealing tag from Kushina and placed it on her forehead before the seal began to glow.

Tobirama eyes glossed over and Kakashi said "What should we do Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen paled and said "Take a deep breath and learn to breath like a fish."

The next moment all 3 non Senju were swept out of the room by a tidal wave and Tobirama said "So your both mine and Hashirama decendants. I can understand why your want to keep it a secret and I'll play along. Now Naruto, are you sure you want me to see your memories."

Naruto looked at Kushina who said "It's alright Naruto, he's family."

Naruto took a deep breath and nods and Tobirama placed the same tag on Naruto head and when it began to glow Tobirama eyes widen before narrowing.

Above the village storm clouds began to form and Hiruzen who was wiping mud and broken glass off his face paled and said "Fuck. He's pissed." before massive wind and rain began to pour over the village.

Back in Naruto apartment Tobirama was grinding his teeth and said "BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE NOW." in a barely controlled voice.

Kushina pulled out 3 scrolls and unsealed 2 glowing orbs from one seal before setting each on a seal on each of the other scrolls.

Both scrolls began to glow before the coffin of Hashirama and Mito Senju began to arise out of the ground.

When the lids fell off Hashirama blinked and said "What the...brother, where am I and what's going on."

Tobirama pointed to the seal on Naruto head and said in a pissed off voice "Brother, send chakra into that seal and watch his memories before doing the same to her. You as well Mito. You need to know what the FUCK is going on."

Hiruzen, Iruka, and Kakashi had just made it back to the front door of Naruto apartment before chains, trees, and water shot out of the apartment basically destroying the walls.

Kakashi glanced at the book in his hand and said "Good bye my love." as he along with the other 2 were swept away.

The entire village began to shake as trees shot out of the ground destroyng the roads, water began blowing in through broken window and roofs were ripped off by chains of chakra causing the entire village to go on alert and began to experience fear.

Naruto and Kushina though did not notice any of this as they found themselves being held protectively and lovingly in a group hug by Mito, Hashirama, and Tobirama who shushined away holding the 2 teens.


	5. note

** Family Tree for this story**

**Hashirama Senju **Mito Uzumaki Senju

**? Senju/Son father age 18/ 2 years old when Tobirama son born**

**Nawaki Senju father age 14** **Donor** Tsunade Senju

**Minato Namikaze**

_**Naruto and Kushina Senju**_

/

**Tobirama Senju** ? Uzumaki Senju

**? Uzumaki Senju/Son father at age 30** ?Uzumaki daughter in law

**Kushina Uzumaki **

_**Naruto and Kushina Senju**_

**Uzumaki clan bloodline, longivity.**

I've had complaints about the family tree so on this story so I made this to explain it give or take 3 years. Tobirama son was older when he had Kushina Uzumaki


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto awoke as he felt warmth leave his body and a few moments later he heard a door click shut. Opening his eyes he found himself in a bedroom he didn't recognise and thought "_Where am I...the last thing I remember was...being hugged by everyone and...did I pass out."_ as he sat up slowly and rubbed his head in thought.

Frowning Naruto got up out of bed and moved slowly toward the door and opened it and looked confused as he found himself in a long hallway with several doors.

Looking left and right several times Naruto saw a shadow move down the hallway a little and Naruto began to head in the direction he saw the shadow move.

After walking down the hallway for several minutes he came out what appeared to be a cave and thought "_What the hell."_ as he looked around and saw several strange looking buildings made out of stone.

Tensing as he heard footsteps coming in his direction Naruto darted back into the tunnel hallway a moment and waited until he saw a figure step in front of the entrance and after waiting a few moments said "You can come out boy. I know your there."

Naruto frowned but moved out of the entrance and saw a man with brown hair and eyes standing there and the man said "My name is Apollo. Who are you and how did you get here."

Naruto said "Um...My name is Naruto and...I don't know how I got here. I...this is going to sound crazy but a couple of my dead relatives were brought back to life and when they hugged me I passed out and woke up here...where am I, this doesn't look anything like Konoha."

Apollo kept his eyes on Naruto and said "Why were you hiding in the tunnels."

Naruto said "What would you do if you woke up alone in a strange place and had no idea how you got there."

Apollo smirked and said "Probably the same thing you did...I don't know how you got here boy but you are going to have to come with me to see the court. If you claim is true then it is there you will get your answers...or if you claim is false where you will be punished. Come." as he motioned with his hand to the path going up the side of the mountain the cave he came out of was in.

Naruto looked around nervous before reluctantly moving in the direction Apollo told him to go.

As they climbed higher and higher up the mountain trail Apollo kept an eye on Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto didn't know how long they walked the mountain trail but it wasn't long before they reached the top of the mountain where a huge white building with white circular columns and Naruto looked at the building in awe and Apollo said "Welcome to the court of Olympus."

Naruto looked confused and said "I've never heard of Olympus."

Apollo said "And I've never heard of Konoha either. Either way we must go before the court.

Naruto fidgeted a little and Apollo placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Relax. If you are honest then no harm will befall you Naruto."

Naruto calmed down and nods as he walked side by side with Apollo who had an amused look on his face.

Naruto seeing this asked "What's so funny."

Apollo said "Just thinking how many people would be honored to be able to walk beside me as an equal like you are."

Naruto looked confused and Apollo said "Don't worry about it. Just remain quite until you are given permission to speak and be respectful. Alright."

Naruto nods and Naruto saw that they entered the building that had no roof showing the sky above.

Naruto heard talking in a language he did not understand as they entered but it quickly quited down before stopping.

Naruto eyes widen seeing several figures seated in a U shape around an open court yard and Apollo said "Hello your Lord and Ladyships."

A man with white hair in the middle of the U shape said "Hello Apollo. Who is this you have brought with you and why is he here."

Apollo placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "This is Naruto and I found him at the entrance to the caves of rest on my way here. He appears to be lost and confused about how he got here but I think Hades may have a small hand in his appearance. He claims that some of his relatives were brought back to life and were celebrating thier return to the living by hugging him before he passed out from the shock and excitement and woke up here. He claims he's from a place called Konoha and he does not seem to recognise anything about this place or us. When I commented on how many would feel honored about walking beside me as an equal would he seemed to be completely clueless as to what I would mean even after I told him my name."

The white hair man said "My name is Zeus, have you heard of me boy."

Naruto looked confused and said "No sir."

Murmors broke out by the people sitting and Naruto looked at Apollo and whispered "What are they saying. I can't understand them."

Apollo eyes widen slightly and said "It is a language only known here. It is not meant for you to know. Just be patient."

Naruto frowned butbegan to look around and a female voice came over the volume of the others and said "I brought him here." causing the room to quite down.

Everyone including Naruto and Apollo turned and saw a red hair girl with green eyes walk forward and Naruto said "Kushina." as he tried to walk toward here.

Kushina smiled sadly at Naruto a moment and said "Naruto, please be silent and listen to everything I have to say. I have not been entirely truthful to you about a few things but if you will let me explain I'll tell you and the otheres here the truth. Please be patient with me." as she placed her hand on Naruto cheek and Naruto eyes glossed over a moment and said "Sure."

Kushina nods and Zeus said "Who are you and how did you get here. Why did you bring this boy here."

Kushina looked at Naruto one more time before taking a breath and said "Hello Uncle Zeus. I am the daughter of Aphrodite and Hades. My name is Shinigami."

Everyone's eyes widen and several gasp were heard throughout the room and Naruto eyes widen and said "WHAT." causing everyone to turn and look at him.

Kushina sighed and looked at Naruto and said "Naruto...you know that the day you were born that your father, Minato Namikaze summoned the god of death to your world to stop the Kyuubi...what is the name of the god of death in your world."

Naruto frowned and said "Shinigami."

Kushina nods and said "I was kidnap by my grandfather Kronos when I was but a small girl and sent into the world between life and death called Limbo. Your father freed me from that prison. I appeared and heard the request of both your parents and I saw as they defended you, thier newborn son, from the Kyuubi who tried to kill you with it's paw stabbing both with fatel wounds. I don't know how or why your world believes what it does but I am not the reason your parents died...I did honor thier noble sacrifice and bind the Kyuubi away inside you...but I stood guard over you holding the Kyuubi from harming you from inside you since that day. I watched you as you grew up and endure the life of pain and suffering you had, a fate worse then Medusa." as she looked at the others in the room making them widen thier eyes.

Naruto frowned and said "But..."

The now named Shinigami said "Why did I lie to you when I revealed myself to you. Why did I claim to be your twin sister and why did I do the other things like help you and comfort you...because I couldn't risk your mind breaking free of the spell I placed on you. If it had then you would have been trapped in Limbo for all of eternity when I brought you from your world to here."

Zeus said "If you are who you claim you are then why did you bring this boy here Shinigami." in a demanding tone.

Shinigami turned and said "Because the world he lives in was created by Kronos who has found a way to escape. It was how he was able to kidnap me. If I had not resisted him when he kidnap me then I wouldn't have been stuck in Limbo all those years. I meantioned the Kyuubi several times since I revealed myself. Kyuubi is a son of Kronos."

Everyone's eyes widen and a woman said "Are you sure Shinigami."

Shinigami said "Yes aunt Athena. I am sure. In Naruto world the Kyuubi is but one of 9 being called the Bijuu. They were created by a man the humans of that world call the Six realm Sage. He was in fact Kronos. I believe that Kronos is using the humans of that world to create an army to destroy you which is why he kidnap me in the first place."

Naruto looked confused and said "Kushi...I mean Shini...Fuck it, I don't know what to call you. If your the Shinigami does that mean your some kind of god or something."

Everyone sweatdrop except Shinigami who said "Yes, I am as are the others in this room."

Naruto eyes widen and he paled and said "If your a goddess...who exactly would your parents be." in a nervous voice.

Shinigami said "My mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and my father is Hades, god of the underworld."

Naruto paled and said "Shit, I'm dead. I've fucked the god of deaths daughter." as he fell to his knees.

Several eyes widen and looked at Shinigami who blushed and a woman with red hair said "Did you and this mortal really..."

Shinigami said "Don't start mother. If you saw what he went through because of Kyuubi and come out as pure as he has then you would be honored to have me be with him...hell you might even try and steal him for yourself." as she glared at her mother."

The now identified Aphrodite said "Really now daughter. I think that sounds like a great idea. What do you say Zeus. How about we take a look at this mortals life and see what world Kronos has created and why Shinigami believes that Kronos created it to destroy us."

Zeus said "Very well. Apollo."

Naruto blinked before he was knocked out.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he found himself on the ground of the court of Olympus. Looking left and right he saw all the figures from before who were looking at Naruto and Zeus said "Naruto."

Naruto gulped and said "Yes." as he stood up.

Zeus said "We have viewed your life and have saw that Shinigami was right about you."

Aphrodite said "If you were not already with my daughter I would..."

Zeus said in a warning tone "Aphrodite."

Aphrodite shut up and Zeus said "We also believe that she is right about why she was originally kidnap by Kronos. Before you were told the truth about who she was you appeared to care for her deeply. Do you still feel the same way."

Naruto blinked a moment before he looked down and after a few moments said "I...I'm hurt that she didn't tell me the truth...I am also a little mad at her...but she did it to protect me so I guess I can forgive her. I do care for her."

Aphrodite asked "Do you still love her though."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Yes."

Aphrodite smiled a small smile and Zeus said "Would you do anything for her."

Naruto looked at Zeus and said "I'd die for her. Since she's entered my life, I can honestly say that I have been happy and know what it feels to be loved...That is something I'll cherish alway. Why."

Zeus said "Kronos...the man who kidnap Shinigami originally is also the father of most of us. Many years ago we joined together to defeat him and sealed him away but he found a way to escape...From what we learned from Shinigami while you were out it is impossible for us to go to your world because to do so we would have to travel between the world of the living and the dead. The living can not pass through Limbo and come out alive. They either have to return the way they came in or be dead."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "Wait. If she brought me here how am I alive."

Each of the gods looked away and Naruto asked "I am alive...right."

Zeus said "Yes, you are alive but we will not reveal the secret of how Shinigami got you here. She did. That is all you need to worry about...Anyways, the reason I am telling you that we are unable to go to your world is we would like to give you a quest and ask you to work on our behalf in your world."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "What do you mean."

Zeus said "What I mean is that we would like for you to return to your world and stop our father."

Naruto eyes widen and said "You want me to WHAT."

Zeus stuck his pinky in his ear and said "I think he's related to brother with lunges like those." glancing at a man next to him before he returned looking at Naruto and said "Watch this." as the sky above them changed and Naruto looked up and went wide eyed seeing his father before he saw his birth and then the attack on his parents by the masked man.

Zeus said "That man in the mask there is in fact Kronos. He has changed his looks but by looking at your memories and after questioning Kyuubi we have learned that Kyuubi and the rest of his sibling took most of Kronos power before banishing back to our world. That was why he kidnap Shinigami. He needed her to get back to your world in order to recover his powers that was stolen."

Naruto frowned and said "What does this have to do with me."

Zeus said "If Kronos is able to recover his powers from the Bijuu then he will be able to take over your world and bring his army here to this world where countless lives will be lost in a battle that could ultimately destroy both worlds. What we would like for you to do is stop him."

Naruto asked "But how can I hope to stop him. I'm..."

Zeus said "If you accept our quest then we will train you before returning you to your world. You said that you would die for Shinigami. We ask are you willing to fight to defend her because if Kronos gains his powers again he will bring his army here and she will have to fight against him as we will also and she could possible be hurt or killed...so were your words..."

He stopped as he saw water circling jumping off the ground on Naruto right side while on his left side lightning seem to be jumping off Naruto hand. The ground under Naruto feet began to crack as wind blew quickly around Naruto body rustling his hair and cloths and Naruto who had his fist clenched said through gritted teeth "**I will NEVER let him or anyone hurt her."**

Many eyes widen and Zeus said "It appears that all the years of absorbing some of Kronos power from Kyuubi has given you powers similar to ours...So do you accept our offer to train you and you become our champion in your world."

Naruto said "**YES."**

Zeus nods and said "What say you brother about your daughters choice."

A voice from behind Naruto said "If he succeeds in stopping Kronos then I give him permission to be with my daughter. Should he fail though I will throw his soul into the lake of fire after having my dogs devour his balls."

The next moment the voice of Shinigami was heard saying "DADDY, LEAVE MY NARUTO-KUN ALONE." before a slap was heard before a thud was heard.

Turning around quickly Naruto was prepared to fight before he looked over and saw Shinigami standing there perfectly unharmed while her father was now in the wall with spider web cracks forming from where he hit.

A whistle was heard and Aphrodite said "Impressive distance dear. I haven't seen Hades get knocked that far back then when I told my husband that I was pregnant with you and Hades was the father."

Shinigami turned a glare at her mother and said "You are such a slut mother."

Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders and said "I have a healthy appreciation for men daughter. Tell me daughter, what are you going to do when your chosen here gains the attention of other women."

Naruto said "I'm not going to care about anyone but Shinigami."

Everyone looked at Naruto with looks of amused knowing and Shinigami walked over and placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Naruto-kun, I not only want you to but I am ordering you to fuck every girl you can."

Everyone's eyes widen and Naruto said "What...why would you tell me that."

Shinigami smiled and said "Simple, because the only reason my father over there is normally unable to have children. The only reason he had me with mom is because my mothers so furtile she could get pregnant off of a 3 day old hand job. I don't know if I can have kids because of my powers. I know you want a family so I want you to fuck any and every woman you can and have as many children as you can with them. I plan to spend eternity with you. When you die unless the others here decide to make you a god I plan to keep bringing you back to life over and over again so we could be together."

Zeus said "You can't do that."

Shinigami said "Really...last time I checked your law said anyone who makes a deal with a god is bound to that deal forever until the god releases them. When Naruto father summoned me from Limbo the cost of the deal he believed he was making a soul. Since he and his wife both died before thier souls could be collected the only soul that I could collect is Naruto's meaning that he belongs to me to do with as I please and since I love him I am going to make sure we are together forever. Unless of coarse you want to release my step mom from the underworld."

Aphrodite said "She's got you Zeus."

Zeus said "Very well. The boy soul is yours."

Shinigami turned to Hades who had pulled himself out of the wall and said "You hear that daddy. You can't touch him or his balls. Thier MINE." with a glint in her eyes.

Hades shot a glare at Aphrodite and said "She is definately your daughter."

Aphrodite giggled at the glare and Naruto said "So...does that mean you can't hurt me for taking her cherry."

Hades eyes widen before he screamed "YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER." as his hair exploded into fire and he screamed "DIE." as he charged at Naruto only to scream in pain as he fell to the ground holding his nuts.

Shinigami said "LEAVE MY MAN ALONE DADDY."

Each of the male gods winced and Athena said "I don't think a miracle will happen twice for Hades having kids."

Shinigami said "That just means he gets to make it up with all the grandchildren I plan for Naruto-kun to produce."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "I don't know. Are you sure that..."

Shinigami placed her hand over Naruto's mouth and said "Mom, since I haven't been here for mothers day or your birthday all these years. He's all yours for the next month. He's all yours."

Naruto's eyes widen and Aphrodite said "But what about my husband."

Shinigami said "He's going to be to busy in his forges making Naruto-kuns new weapons and cloths. I don't want him back until he has the stamina of a demigod and the knowledge to use it. After that everyone can begin to train him to be thier champion...but I'm warning you. **Any of you injure his manhood and you'll join my father as impotent.**"

Naruto was shivering and grab his nuts while the other males did to.

Before anyone could blink Naruto and Aphrodite were both gone and Athena said "You do realise that you may loose Naruto to your mother now, don't you."

Shinigami said "If I do then he's not worth the faith and trust I have in him. If however after she's done with him and he still loves me then I know there is no one in the universe who will be able to steal his heart from me. After all if the goddess of love can't steal him, who can."

Athena said "I guess your right...welcome home niece."

Shinigami smiled and said "Aunt Athena...take me as your student."

Athena blinked and said "Why ask me to take you as a student."

Shinigami looked sad a moment and said "What good is having the power to make a difference if you don't have the skills or knowledge to do so. I had to sit back and be helpless while he went through hell. I never want to feel so powerless as I did again."

Athena nods and said "Then come with me." as she got up and Zeus looked at Hades and said "You dead man."

Hades who was still holding his balls groaned and Poseiden said "Walk it off man, walk it off."

Hades looked up at his brother and said "Fuck you."

Poseiden said "You couldn't even if you wanted to and I'm straight."

Hades flipped him the bird before rolling over in pain earning chuckles from Poseiden and Zeus.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a bright day in Konoha, the birds where chirping, the sky didn't have a cloud in the sky...that is until dark clouds began to form over the village.

A rumble was heard as flashes of lightning appeared coming out of the growing cloud. Strong winds began to blow through the village kicking up dust and blowing up a few dresses flashing some womens panties...if they had them on. Who knew so many comando's walked the streets of a shinobi village.

All of this was drawing the attention of many who looked up at the sky in worry.

Soon a vortex began to decend from the cloud heading toward the Hokage monument for several moments before going back into the sky and the sky began to quickly clear and the sudden 'freak' storm disappeared without a trace.

On top of the monument several ninja arrived and looked wide eyed as they saw a figure standing with his back to the figures who arrived and was looking over the village.

The Sandaime Hokage who had arrived with several ninja and ANBU said "Who are you."

The figure said "What is today's date."

The Sandaime blinked and asked "What do you mean." in a confused voice.

The figure turned and many eyes widen and the Sandaime said in a shock voice "Naruto...is that you."

Naruto stood now over 6'1. He was wearing a pair of golden silk pants and a golden silk shirt and a pair of golden bands on his wrist.

Naruto smiled and said "What is todays date Jiji."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Today is the 21 of March. Why."

Naruto pursed his lips and said "Just wanting to know what day it was so I know if I missed team placements."

Hiruzen said "No...but what happen to you. Why are you using a henge."

Naruto snorts and said "This isn't a henge. This is what I look like now. Try and dispell it if you think I'm lying."

Hiruzen bit his lip and flared his chakra as did several others and nothing happened and Hiruzen said "If you really look like that then what happened to you."

Naruto said "Who was my parents."

Everyone blinked and Hiruzen said "I don't have time for your questions Naruto. Why do you..."

Water quickly formed under Naruto and lifted him off the ground and said "Then I guess I should get going. If you don't have time for me then I have better things to do. Cya." as the water quickly carried Naruto away shocking everyone.

Hiruzen frowned and said "Find Naruto and bring him to my office. GO."

All the ninja quickly left hearing the orders and the tone Hiruzen used.

Hiruzen seeing Naruto float into the village below thought "_What has happened to you Naruto."_ as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto after quickly floating down into the village began to look around and thought "_I miss Olympus."_

As he walked through the village he ignored the looks he was getting.

A few moments later a ninja appeared in front of Naruto and said "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage...HEY." as he was suddenly sucked into the ground up to his neck while Naruto kept his hands in his pockets.

Naruto looked down at the ninja who he saw was an ANBU and said "The Hokage said he didn't have time for me so if he wants to see me then he can come get me himself." as he started walking again as several civilian were murmoring and looking wide eyed at Naruto.

The next moment 3 other ANBU went to capture Naruto but when they went to grab him all of thier hands went through Naruto body which disappeared the next moment and Naruto voice came from on top of a building "You know, you might want to work on your speed. You all look like you were standing still." as he disappeared again.

A civilian said "How did he do that."

A Chunnin who saw what happened said "After image...he moved so fast that his movement's weren't notice until he stopped." in a shocked and a little scared voice.

Naruto was walking through the village when he someone walked out of a shop backwards and bumped into Naruto.

A female voice said "Oh sorry."

Naruto looked at the blond girl in front of him and said "It's alright Ino."

Ino Yamanaka blinked and her eyes got wide and said in a awed voice "Who are you."

Naruto got an amused look on his face and said "You making a delivery for your shop."

Ino looked at her hands where a flower arrangement was and said "Yes, um..." and thought "_Who is this guy and why haven't I ever seen him before."_

Naruto said "Well how about letting me go with you and we can go get some tea or something to eat together and we can talk since you seem to want to know who I am."

Ino blushed and said "Are you asking me for a date."

Naruto said "A date is something 2 people have who have romantic interest in each other. You don't seem to even know who I am yet so besides my physical appearance you don't know anything to have a romantic interest in me. Let's just start with having a little get to know and go from there. What do you say, do me the honor of being my guest for lunch."

Ino said "Um...Sure." as she smiled.

Just then a ANBU appeared behind Naruto only for a water to capture him before flying away and both Naruto and Ino looked in shock and Naruto said "I think this ANBU needs more training if he can't even control his own jutsu...Shall we." as he offered his arm.

Ino blushed and took Naruto arm and he said "Lead the way."

Ino began to walk ignoring the ANBU who was trying to get out of the water prison in the air 30 feet away.

Many people who saw Naruto and Ino commented on how they looked like a couple causing Ino to blush even more and Naruto thought "_Cute. Not as cute as Shinigami but still cute but hey, Ino just a mortal and I've slept with goddesses."_

After dropping off the flowers Ino and Naruto who had several other ninja and ANBU appear onto to disappear right afterwards, finally entered a small dango stand and Naruto pulled out a stool for Ino before sitting across from him and Ino said "So who are you exactly and how do you know me."

Naruto said "You still haven't figured it out. Have you Ino. Look at my face and hair and try to compare it to the people you know." with an amused look on his face.

Ino looked more confused and narrowed her eyes and after a few moments went wide eyed and said "NARUTO."

Everyone in the stand turned to look at where Ino was sitting with a wide eyed look and Naruto said "Yeap."

Ino looked in shock and said "What happened to you. I mean."

Naruto said a little louder then normal but not to loud, but loud enough everyone in the room heard "Did you know that the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha was actually the great grandson of Hashirama Senju and that he really didn't die the way the history books said he did."

Ino looked confused and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "The Yondaime did die defeating the Kyuubi but he used his Mokuton bloodline to banish the Kyuubi away like the Shodaime did when he fought Madara Uchiha all those years ago. He died from the Kyuubi running it's paw through his and the Yondaime's wife's chest at the last second before it was banished away when it tried to kill thier newborn son."

Murmors started to go through the stand and a voice said "THAT'S NOT TRUE DEMON."

Naruto turned and said "Really. Mokuton:Bitch Slap."

The next moment wood shot out of the ground in front of the guy who screamed and took the shape of a hand that bitch slapped the guy across both cheeks knocking him to the ground.

Everyone's eyes widen and Naruto said "I'm the great great grandson of the Shodaime Hokage and the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Konoha was weakened after the Kyuubi appeared so my father and the Sandaime made a plan to make it appear Konoha had sealed the Kyuubi away and could release it on any village that tried to attack us while we were weakened. He also placed a genjutsu seal on me to try and fool his enemies because Iwa would try and kill me if they found out I was my fathers son and Kumo once tried to kidnap my mother for her bloodline and so if my hair started to turn out like my mothers then they would have known I really was an Uzumaki and not just some random orphan named Uzumaki. By giving me my mothers clan name and making me look like a weak version of my father then I would be able to hide in plain sight and by saying that I was the Jinchuuriki holding the Kyuubi the Sandaime made it where everyone in the village could keep an eye on me so that any assassination attempts or kidnapping attempts made on me could be stopped. Now if you will excuse me but I'm not hungry Ino but feel free to have lunch on me." as he threw some cash on the table." and quickly got up and left the stand.

Murmors broke out in the stand and Ino looked between the retreating back of Naruto and the people in the stands before she grab the money off the table and took off after Naruto.

Naruto who was walking with his hands in his pocket heard Ino shout "WAIT."

Naruto stopped and looked back and Ino said "I'm trying to watch my weight so I'm not hungry right now. Here." as she offered Naruto the money back.

Naruto smiled and said "Keep it Ino and use it to make yourself relax. I beautiful young lady like you should stress herself out or she will give herself wrinkles way to early."

Ino blushed and said "You think I'm beautiful."

Naruto said "I know you are Ino. Every woman is beautiful in her own way. Each are unique like a flower and have something that makes them special."

Ino blushed and said "What happened to you. How did you get so..."

Naruto silenced her with a finger to her lips and said "Why spoil the mystery before you when you could try and get to know the real me and discover the secrets yourself. Sometime's it's not the prize but the journey that is more valuable in the end."

Ino blushed and Naruto moved his finger from her lips and placed it under her chin turning it up a little and said in a seductive voice "So would like the prize now or at the end of the Journey."

Ino gazed into Naruto eyes and felt herself get lost in them before she felt pressure on her lips as Naruto gently kissed her lips and Ino eyes widen before they closed.

As the 2 kissed Ino felt Naruto pull away and she opened her eyes and saw he was gone and she looked left and right before she felt something in her hands and looked down and saw a red rose in her hand and she blushed and thought "_Who are you really Naruto." _as she sniffed the flower.

People whispered about what they saw and several women have stars in thier eyes.

4 hours later the Sandaime looked at several ninja who were either soaking wet, covered in dirt, or looked extremely tired and he said "Let me get this straight. Your telling me that Naruto Uzumaki has gotten so fast that he leaves after images behind him. That he has somehow gotten so good at earth and water manipulation that he could pull you into the ground or trap you in water prisons without even using handsigns and that he has so much stamina that you can't keep up with him when he doesn't even look like he's broke a sweat. Is that right."

Several voices of "HAI." was heard and the Sandaime frowned and a Chunnin said "Are we sure that he really is Naruto Uzumaki sir. What if it is someone who is using a henge to trick us."

The Sandaime said "If it isn't Naruto then how is it that none of us was able to see through the genjutsu or able to break it." as he rubbed his the bridge of his nose.

A voice from the back of the room asked "What about the rumors that are going around. The ones that say Naruto is in fact the Yondaime son and..."

The Sandaime jumped to his feet and screamed "WHAT DID YOU SAY."

Everyone began to shake from the KI.

Hiruzen said "WHAT RUMORS."

An ANBU told what Naruto had said and done at the stand and the Sandaime frowned and looked in thought and a bird flew through the glass breaking the window and it landed on the desk in front of the Sandaime with a scroll on it's leg.

Hiruzen frowned not recognizing it but took the scroll and read

**Jiji, **

**Confirm the rumors or I'll leave and take not only the Mokuton bloodline with me but also the secret to the Hiraishin and go someplace else like Kumo, Suna, or Iwa.**

**Something happened that pissed me off and I decided to use the same jutsu dad used to summon the Shinigami and made a deal. I'd give the Kyuubi soul in exchange for a chance to fight the the Yondaime in an I quit match. The only way to win was to have your enemy forfit, something I would never do. The winner would be allowed to live while the loser stayed with the Shinigami and Kyuubi. All parties agreed and dad drug the fight out as long as he could in order to not only spend time with me but also teach me things. He told me that Orochimaru used Nawaki Senju sperm on a Suna kunoichi who was a prisoners and she gave birth to dad and died so my claim to be the great great grandson of the Shodaime is real. You would be amazed what you can accomplish in 3 years and the use of Kagebunshin. By the way, why don't you use those to do paperwork. **

**Anyways that's your choice. Confirm the rumors I spread about the Kyuubi never being in me and it all being an act to protect Konoha while it was weakened or say goodbye to not only one of Konoha founding bloodlines but also who knows how many jutsu and Konoha secrets. I wonder if Asuma would look at your desk the same if he knew he was concieved on it...or how much other villages would pay to know how to identify my godfathers informant's no matter where they are.**

Hiruzen frowned and said "It appears that I have no choice. The rumors are true. Naruto is in fact the son of the Yondaime and the great great grandson of the Shodaime Hokage. I had hope to keep that secret longer until I knew for sure he could protect himself but I guess he learned the truth when Mizuki tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll. Leave me."

All the ninja left but before the end of the day the gossip in the village would have everyone knowing the 'truth' about the Kyuubi never being sealed away and Naruto being in fact related to 3 Hokage's.


	8. Aphrodite

The next morning Naruto awoke and found himself in a bed and thought "_What happened last night...oh yeah."_ as he smirked recalling the events from the night before.

It was just turning dark when Naruto walked into a bar and all conversation in the room stop as several ninja looked at Naruto with different looks and Naruto eyes landed on a group of ninja and said "Ah, there you all are. Sorry about pranking you guys earlier but I needed the Sandaime to realise that I could defend myself and it was time to remove the seals dad placed on me. He wasn't going to reveal who I really was until I made Jounin and odds are he would have passed away by then and I'm not sure who all knew the truth about who I was."

One of the Chunnins in the group Naruto was looking at said "How did you get so fast that you left after images."

Naruto said "Dad placed restriction and weight seals on me before he died and when I took them off it showed my true speed was what you saw yesterday. I was able to barely out run you all with them on so now that thier off I'm a hell of a lot faster. In a way I guess you could say my pranking skills have turned out to be better training for me then the accademy was...So anyways, since I feel I owe you guys for what I did how about you let me by you all a drink. Barkeeper, one round for everyone in the bar."

Everyone's eyes widen and the Barkeeper said "Can you pay for it kid."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a whole wad of money and said "Yeah. I've got more money then I can ever spend."

Everyone's eyes widen seeing the money in Naruto hand and a woman said "Where the hell did you get that kind of money, rob a bank."

Naruto said "No. I slept with a girl who I pleased so much she told her hot and sexy mother about me who decided to try her luck at 'taming a demon' and after a month sleeping with her, a couple of her sisters wanted a chance with me. In the end I wound up sleeping with this guys daughter, wife, sister, sister in law, niece's and a couple of his concubines. He decided he wanted me gone but knew the women in his life would kill him if he harmed me so a deal was made. I stay away from them and he gives me an S-rank pay every month as long as I don't reveal who he or his ladies are in order to protect thier family name. Poor bastard will never have kids again after his daughter kicked him in the nuts when he tried to kill me when he found out I deflowered her." in a board tone.

Everyone's eyes widen and a woman with purple hair said "Bullshit. There's no way your that good gaki."

Naruto looked at her and said "Really...care to make a wager."

The woman said "You shouldn't right checks your ass can't cash gaki. I'm a special Jounin and not some civilians whose never been fucked by a shinobi before."

Naruto said "The named Naruto and you are."

The woman said "Anko."

Naruto said "Well tell you what Anko-chan. How about I show you exactly how good I am but every time I make you orgasm instead of calling my name or kami's name you call out the name Aphrodite in praise."

Anko looked confused and said "Who the hell is Aphrodite."

Naruto said "Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. Agree to call out praise to her and I'll give you a night of pleasure that no mortal man you have or ever will have beside me can match."

Anko got a glint in her eye and said "And if you fail."

Naruto said "I won't fail so I'll let you choose what you want if I don't live up to my claim."

Anko smirked and said "Pay for all the Dango I can eat and Sake I can drink for a year and your on."

Naruto moved forward and put his hand on the back of Anko making her gasp and moan and Naruto said "Then let's head to your place so you can start your new devotion to Aphrodite." as he helped lead her out of the bar ignoring the murmors of everyone in the bar.

A kunai landed in the bar with a wad of money and a note that said **keep the change** taped to it.

End flashback

Naruto chuckled to himself as he heard Anko whisper "Aphrodite." in her sleep.

After slipping out and getting dress, Naruto left Anko place and ignored the looks he was getting from a few women in the hall that he passed and Naruto smirked and said "Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. If you praise her like Anko did she might just bless you or your lovers with a night of pleasure you'll never be able to forget." not taking his eyes off the center of the hall as he ignored the blushes the women in the hall had or the whispers that were heard after he passed by.

30 minutes later Anko stepped out of her apartment and kept saying "Aphrodite." over and over again with each limping step she took with a glow about her that caused many women to look at her envious.

After Naruto had left Anko place he went to his apartment and took a shower before getting dressed again in a matching outfit and leaving his apartment.

After leaving his apartment an ANBU appeared in front of Naruto and Naruto said "Didn't you guys learn yesterday...But since I'm in a good mood and I can tell your have a beautiful body under those cloths I guess I'll humor you by hearing what you want." as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

The ANBU who was in a Neko mask said "Hokage-sama would like to see you in the council chambers."

Naruto said "Really...there's only one council I listen to and it's not a mortal one...but if a beautiful lady like you would be kind enough to escort me without that mask I'll be glad to humor the council. Other wise I'll have to decline."

Neko said "It's an order from Hokage-sama."

Naruto said "And I'm not officially a ninja of Konoha yet since I haven't passed the real gennin test. If I fail the test with my team then I have the right to walk right out those gates and never return without being declared a missing nin. Do you really want to have to go back and tell the Sandaime and the council you couldn't get me to come or would you rather just be my escort and allow me the honor of being in your beauty for a few minutes."

Naruto look of amusement grew even more as he saw Neko body tense as she thought over the answer and she sighed and said "Very well...but you can't tell anyone my identity."

Naruto said "Of coarse not Neko-chan. If you would like you can go up to my apartment and remove your cloak and mask so no one but me will know who you are."

Neko said "No, I'll be back shortly." as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto shrugged and started to walk away and a few minutes later a swirl of leaves appeared and a woman with long purple hair and grayish black eyes was seen who said "So are you ready to go see the Hokage."

Naruto offered his arm and said "Of coarse kitten."

The woman said "My name is Yuugao."

Naruto said "Of coarse Yuugao-chan...Your boyfriend must be a very happy man."

Yuugao tensed and Naruto said "I've got senses compared to an Inuzuka. I can smell the scent of a male from your body...in fact isn't that him."

Yuugao face went red as she heard Naruto words then paled as she saw the sight of her boyfriend standing there who was looking between Naruto and her.

Naruto said "Ah, you must be Yuugao boyfriend she was just telling me about. You are one lucky guy to have such a beautiful and kind woman in your life."

The man said "I guess I am...I'm Hayate and you are."

Naruto said "Naruto. The Hokage asked Yuugao here to escort me to see him and the council and after all my years of pranking the ninja of the village she decided to be smart and just walk and talk with me so I wouldn't have a reason to run off and cause more mischief. Well thank you for your company Yuugao and I hope you and Hayate have a good day. I'll go see what the Hokage wanted...eventually." as he disappeared.

Yuugao growled and said "Damn it."

Hayate chuckled and said "Calm down my little kitten. He took off toward the Hokage tower. He decided on one last prank before he left I guess."

Yuugao said "He's so...Ahh."

Hayate said "Frustrating."

Yuugao said "YES."

Just then Naruto appeared between them and said loudly "CONGRADULATION YUUGAO AND HAYATE. I KNEW YOU BOTH LOVED EACH OTHER AND TO THINK YOU WOULD POP THE QUESTION LIKE THAT. CONGRADULATIONS." as he disappeared again.

Yuugao and Hayate both froze hearing Naruto words and saw the looks everyone had on thier faces and both thought at the same time "_Fuck, Gossip."_ as they saw people beginning to whisper and point at the couple.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he stopped to look at what was going on with Yuugao and Hayate a moment before he thought "_Do you know what you get when you have a pranking genious, a devious fox, a few screwy gods, a shit load of energy and an entire unsuspecting world of victims...Hi, I'm a kid in a candy store on a sure high with no parental supervision. Fear my wrath. Hahahahahahahahahaha._


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto after calming himself down after his own private joke began to look around and thought "_Should I go deal with them...might as well. I've got to start getting serious."_ as he disappeared from view.

A few minutes later the Hokage was sitting at his seat in the council chamber and all the members of all 3 divisions of the council were present.

A civilian said "Where is that ANBU you sent to fetch the _boy."_

The Sandaime sighed and opened his mouth to speak and a voice said "Right now, trying to stop the rumors going around about a certian couple."

Everyone in the rooms eyes widen and began to look around and Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan said "Whose there, show yourself."

The voice said "Here you guys called me and you can't even remember who you summoned. Guess that means I can leave huh."

The Sandaime said "Naruto wait."

Naruto appeared directly beside the Sandaime making everyone wide eyed and Naruto said "What's up, buddy." in a stoner voice.

A civilian said "How did you do that."

Naruto looked up and said "Hm, from this moment on you are officially recognised as nobody number 1. Thank you for playing our game today. Come back and try your luck next time."

The now named nobody number 1 face went red and several people got amused looks on thier face or snickered and the Sandaime said "Naruto, please stop antagonizing the council."

Naruto said "And why should I do that. I mean with the war coming thier all going to die anyways."

Everyone's eyes widen and Danzo, one of the elders of the council as well as the leader of ROOT said "What war."

Naruto said "The war Shinigami took me away to train for. There is a reason I look a lot older now then I did a few days ago. That cocky bullshit story about dad placing a genjutsu seal on me was just to settle civilian unrest and to get people to stop thinking about the Kyuubi for a while. Of coarse I could always just summon him back to this realm with the summoning contract Shinigami gave me and have the furball do my bidding if I get pissed off and decide that Konoha isn't as important as the lives of every single man, woman, and child in the world that is currently in danger when the war starts. Kyuubi would love another shot at this place and since Shinigami won't help Konoha anymore unless I ask then your all fucked since Konoha doesn't have any seal masters good enough to seal the furball away again. Sure Jiraiya might be able to but since he's to busy peaking on women and writing his books he's almost never here and Kyuubi can just wait until he's gone before leveling this place."

Everyone in the room paled and Hiruzen said "That's enough Naruto...why do you act like you wouldn't care if Konoha was destroyed."

Naruto said "Maybe it's the fact that I know to many of Konoha dirty little secrets like who was funding Orochimaru experiments on the civilians of Konoha or the real reason Itachi killed his clan among lots of other things. Shinigami wanted me to realise that human life in general was more important then the lives of a single corrupt village when there is a war coming that will most likely kill 80 percent of the humans in the world if not more. Konoha pissed off a LOT of powerful figures on the other side and thier more then willing to sit back and let Konoha get wiped off the map then save you. The only reason I haven't left the village yet to start preparing for the war is because of a small feeling of debt I feel to the few who actually tried to make my life better when I was younger...of coarse those debts are VERY small when compared to all the lies and deception some of those people used on me to make me loyal to them." as he shot a pointed look at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen frowned and said "What war." trying to avoid the feeling of guilt he was having.

Naruto said "A war between the Gods and what we call demons. Demons and monsters of all kind are about to be released back onto the world. The time of peace the six realm sage set up is about to expire. Once that happens the world will become an open battle field again and the Bijuu aint got nothing on some of the things that will be appearing. The time of the hidden villages is about to end. Mortals are going to have to start choosing individually for themselves if they are going to follow a certian god or demon. Families will be split, children will go against thier parents, wives against husbands, friends against freinds, Bijuu vs Bijuu, Gods vs Gods, Gods vs Demons. It's going to be total anarchy. A true clash of the titans and we each will be a part of it. Even the dead won't be able to rest in this war. Can you imagine it Jiji, you having to face against the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokage in a battle of life or death where even if you die the fighting won't end. Where you will be forced to become a slave under the banner of the one who killed you. Where even your wife will become your enemy."

The Sandaime face was pale as was everyone elses and Hiruzen asked "Are you joking Naruto. Is this a prank or another lie."

Naruto said "No lie Jiji. If you doubt me then have Anko brought here. She's already been recruited by one of the goddess. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation has removed Orochimaru curse seal from her and has now given her a new chance at happiness. She isn't even aware of it yet but since Aphrodite instructed me to have sex with her I know that is what Aphrodite is after."

A civilian said "You said Aphrodite instructed you to have sex with her."

Naruto raised up both his arms and said "You see these bracelets. They are not gold as you may first think. Thier celestrial bronze crafted by the gods themselves. When dad sealed the furball in me he sold my soul to the Shinigami. With the war coming the debt has been collected and I am now bound to carry out the will of the gods by spreading news about the gods to the people in order to recruit more people to them. I am but an Avatar of the gods now...by the way, Orochimaru plans to launch an attack on Konoha durring the Chunnin exams. Apparently Suna has betrayed your alliance and has joined them since Konoha been taking all the missions from thier Feudal Lord at reduced prices. They will be joining in on the attack. Suna will be using thier Jinchuuriki. Hades the god of the underworld wanted me to pass that message."

Chouza Akamichi said "I thought you said the gods weren't going to help us."

Naruto said "I also said the gods are going to fight other gods also remember. Hades doesn't like me because Shinigami is his daughter. His only child. He doesn't like me because Shinigami loves me and we've had sex. He's hoping that by telling about the fact that Konoha going to be attacked by 2 other villages that you will try and stop them before it gets here where word will reach them about me through thier spies here in the village and someone will try and kill me. Of coarse I die then I will just go back to Shinigami who will give me back my life since she owns my soul but he figures if I die and come back a few times that someone will try and seal me or kill me with a jutsu like dad did Kyuubi which might be able to break the contract Shinigami has on my soul so when I die I'll goto the underworld where he can toture me for all eternity. Good thing most of the other gods don't like Hades and got my back...what are you all looking at me like that."

Hiruzen said in a stuttery voice "You slept with Shinigami who is a woman."

Naruto said "And a few other goddess. Where do you think bloodlines come from. Gods or goddess having sex with mortals and having children with them. Of coarse some bloodlines also come from demons doing the same thing also so you can never be to sure."

Danzo said "Do you have any proof to back up your claim."

Naruto smirked and said "Jiji...you miss you late wife, right."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Of coarse I do Naruto."

Naruto said "Would you be willing to say...serve Shinigami and split what's left of your mortal life in half if your wife was revived and given back to you."

Everyone's eyes widen and Hiruzen narrowed his and said "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "The god are just like mortals in some ways. If someone who has given you gifts and generous business deals over the years came to you in thier time of need and asked you to do something like kill someone who was taking over thier business, would you not be tempted to 'aid' the person in thier time of need for all they done for you over the years."

Hiruzen said "Your saying the gods can be bribed."

Naruto said "Gods vs Gods jiji. The gods will use mortals or even monsters to fight against other gods. All any of us are pawns in a game to them. If they thought you were valuable enough piece that could be used to aid them in some way they would be willing to listen to request from you or give you gifts. Haven't you all learned with Kyuubi you can't kill what's immortal. Since gods and demons can't truly be killed. Only weakened or stopped it is usually mortals that have to take the brunt of the battles and aftermaths. The Gods just are willing to work together a little more then usual when it comes to fighting what we call demons."

Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and father to Shikamaru Nara said "Naruto, I have a question. When you meantion the demons you keep saying 'what we call demons'. What do the gods call them."

Naruto smirked and said "Seems Athena has granted you wisdom to have caught that. You want the truth."

Hiruzen said "Yes we do."

Naruto said "The gods are all children of another god who feared his children would rise up against him someday like he did against his father. Because of this as soon as they were born he took the children and ate them whole." causing everyone to go wide eyed or shocked.

Naruto said "Yeah, barbaric. He held them prisoner inside his own stomach until his last child whose mother hid him away rose up and cut open his fathers belly freeing his other siblings and they united against him and cut him into as many small pieces as they could and threw the pieces into the deepest and darkest pit to lock him away...unfortinately he was able to pull himself back together and began to plot his revenge against his children. He had new children but this time trained them to hate thier siblings who had become the gods to the world. These younger siblings later rose up like thier elder ones and defeated thier father sending him away again to some other place in pieces. They then began to do what they wanted regaurdless of the consequences. Because of this mortal named them demons...that's right, Kyuubi is in fact a sibling to the gods...perhaps you heard him by his other name, Inari."

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of thier heads and several murmors broke out as everyone began to remember what they could about Inari and Kyuubi and Shikaku said "Why...why didn't anyone ever make the connection. It's obvious."

Naruto said "Because mortals live such short live and with the way rumors spread and distort it doesn't take long before the truth to be forgotten and fiction to become common knowledge. Kyuubi will be back once again...when he can get his ass out of that hole the gods burried him in that is. Anyways the way I see it mortal have 2 choices. Work with the gods who like mortals because they are a bunch of horney bastards, no offense to you Artemis, I would never bring into question your purity or virtue, or basically just wait until the demons decide to come and kill you for food or entertainment. I don't know about you but I would rather enjoy it when I'm being fucked. Of coarse if your into that whole torture and abuse shit then be my guess, join the demons. Me, I'm with the gods. I rather enjoy the mission they gave me, have fun, get drunk, get laid, and spread the word of the gods greatness...Well I can see this isn't what you all were expecting when you called me. I got women to do, drinks to share, and quest for the gods to take." As he started toward the door.

He stopped and looked back at the Sandaime and said "I won't join another village but since I'm working for the gods and I haven't taken the real gennin test I'm not going to become a real ninja of Konoha either. If you want to learn about the gods I'm going to build a library to the goddess of wisdom Athena. You could bring things of knowledge or powerful artifacts to the library once it's build and pray for wisdom. She's a pretty nice goddess and is more willing to help mortals then other gods...usually. Because she knows that more death will come from the demons getting stronger allies she would gladly tell you about other gods or goddess in order to gain more allies against the demons. Think about it." as he disappeared from view.

After Naruto was gone Koharu, another of the elders said "What should we do Hiruzen."

Hiruzen said "I...I don't know."

Naruto after leaving the council chambers began walking down the street when Anko appeared in front of him and grab him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

When they both appeared Naruto found himself back in Anko apartment and Anko said "Hello sexy."

Naruto said "Hello Anko. How do you like Aphrodites gift."

Anko said "You still going on about that goddess shit. I don't know what genjutsu you placed on me to make me feel pleasure every time I said that name but I like it."

Naruto said "You don't get it do you Anko. Aphrodite is real and she told me to sleep with you for a reason. She wanted me to sleep with you and have you call her name so she could remove that curse seal of Orochimaru so that you would be thankful to her and be willing to listen to her for the war that is coming."

Anko sexy look slowly slipped away and said "What war."

Naruto said "You'll find out soon Anko but Aphrodite is a goddess and she is real Anko. She sent me to that bar to recruit you. That curse seal removal and the night of passion we had was all part of a bonus she was willing to give you. You haven't realise the full extent to what she's done for you yet."

Anko said "And what might that be."

Naruto said "Your free Anko. You never could enjoy life because you were always looking over your shoulder, waiting for that bastard to come back and torture you or take away the happiness you had...but now he has no control over you. You don't have to goto bars and get quick one night stands just to feel a few minutes of pleasure, you don't have to drink yourself to death every night in order to forget the loneliness. You have a chance to actually find someone who likes you for you, not the snake bitch but the real you Anko. You can settle down and have a family and you can give up your quest for revenge."

The next moment Naruto had a blade at his neck and saw Anko standing over him with tear on her face and anger in her eyes and said "I can't..."

The next moment she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft female voice said "**Yes you can child."**

Anko's eyes widen and turned her head slowly and went wide eyed as she saw a woman in a white toga bathed in a golden light behind her and the woman said "**I am the goddess Aphrodite..."**

A few hours later Naruto was standing on top of the Hokage mountain and he said "I thought that you guys couldn't come here..."

Aphrodite said "**I'm not here...not really. That justu, the kagebunshin is a interesting jutsu...and with your bracelets as a locater we can appear here in temperary bodies...at least until the people here believe in us enough for us to take physical form. If humans didn't have the fear of death then Shinigami wouldn't have been able to appear as she did. Once the people here believe enough in the gods we will be able to appear and truly show the people of this world the power of the gods."**

Naruto said "And stop _HIM."_

Aphrodite placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and said "**Your love and devotion to my daughter is commendable Naruto and I am thankful that you care so much about her and want to protect her...but like Anko, don't let revenge control you."**

Naruto smiled and said "How are the others."

Aphrodite smirked before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile in Anko apartment, Anko was covered in sweat and panting heavily and thought "_OH APHRODITE...who knew a goddess could use her mouth and tongue to be so...ahh."_


End file.
